Be my teacher?
by EpicNerd
Summary: Beck is Jade tutor, since she is failing reading. Not by choice but out of will. And when you spend ton of time with someone, you develop feelings? Ah, but reality isn't that simple. "Like I said earlier who the hell does he think he is."
1. Hate list

Jade POV:

Reading, I hate that word. So when I was failing English it didn't surprise me. Instead it just made me have a urge to scream and throw someone against the wall. Despite the satisfaction and the surge of happiness that would swell in me, I don't do it because I know the consequences. It'll just cause me more trouble in the near future. So instead, I just stare at the paper in front of me that says 'F' and clench my fist tightly turning my pale, semi - pink knuckles to ghost white. I let out a wry smile and swallow the agony I feel when I stare at the paper.

"Jade West!" Mr. Collins nearly shouts as he calls my name. Which makes me extremely distasteful and annoyed. I get up from my wooden seat, as I glance around to see countless of my classmates stare and watch with curious eyes. I push the thought of strangling each and one of them as I walk towards the front of the class where Mr. Collins is located at.

I bit my lower lip as I stared down at him. My voice slightly shaky as I say, "Yes?"

"You'll need to get a tutor" He frowns slightly, his eyes glancing at me and between a paper. His words spitting out of his mouth that fills with pity and sadness "You're failing English, Ms. West."

"And if I don't get a tutor?" I challenged, crossing my arms as I continue to give him a sour expression. The corner of his lips twitches as he shakes his head.

"But you will Jade," He retorted, handing me the paper that he was staring at in the beginning. "In this paper, is the location where you'll be meeting your tutor. Don't worry the location is in the campus." He grinned slightly as he breathes a sign of relief when I take the paper from his hands.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, nearly choking as I gulped hard.

He shook his head once again as he readjusted his glasses. "Not at all Ms. West. A word of advice from me, if you ever want to get a scholarship. I suggest you take my offer." He says in a cheeky tone, motioning both of his hands directly to my assigned seat.

I blink repeatedly as I turn and face my back towards his. Hearing the soft mumble when he says 'You have much potential'. I close my eyes tightly as I sit back down. Hating to admit that he was right and if I ever wanted to get a bright future I needed to pass.

Just when my eyes lands back down on my paper that displays a huge fat 'F', I hear the bell ring. I was more than willingly to jump out of my seat and rush back to the musty scent of the hallways. Walking so fast I bump into someone. Falling against the floor in a loud thud as I practically flew against the deserted hallways. My head throbbing so fast as I meekly croaked a 'ouch'. My sky blue eyes looking up to see the damage that the person practically did. My eyes widen to see a guy, a guy that was err, good-looking. I swallowed hard as I carefully got up. Feeling the tension his brown eyes does as he watches me.

He looks at me up and down to see if I had any broken bones or injuries. "Look- I'm sorry- I didn't see you," He sighs, stuttering on every word that comes out of his mouth as he runs his finger through his hair. Who does he think he is? Apologizing like it was no big deal.

"Are you blind?" I nearly shouted, my eyes widening as I stared at the brown headed boy before me. Taking in his plaided red and black shirt that matched his dark blue jeans."Great, just great" I sarcastically said, clenching my fist together as I darkly stared at him.

"Look, I said I'm sorry" He apologizes once again, his brown eyes peering deep into my own. I can't help but hate this kid more than intended. Hating the way, he seemed to apologizes and 'try' to let me forgive him with his eyes. I shook my head. Little does he know, Jade West doesn't work like that.

"Sorry doesn't cut it" I walked forwarded, leaning closer to him before I bump into him purposely. Seeing the way he moves backwards slightly. I looked over my shoulder as I shoot him a death glare, before looking at my phone. It was time to meet the tutor.

As soon as I reached the location, it was empty and quiet. Looking out the window as I watch the green palm trees leaning into another, creating a peaceful like atmosphere. I glance around the place once more, as I take in the non existence of a person. Looks like there's no tutor here, I thought. I was about to bolt when I see someone enter the room. I squint my eyes quickly, hoping what I have been doing was going to somehow make the person 'appear' closer. Holy shizz! Don't tell me he's my tutor. My mouth is wide open as he walks closer. His head slowly going up when his eyes meets mine. He gulps hard, really hard as he hesitantly walks toward our 'study' place. Debating whether to stay or run. He chooses option one. And I thought he was suppose to be smart.

"It's you" He says quietly before he looks up at me and flashes his white teeth at me.

"And it's you, the blind guy. Didn't know you can see" I roll my eyes as I stared at my nails. They seemed more interesting than talking to him. I smile devilishly at him as I tossed my handbag over my shoulders.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know we got off at the wrong foot, I didn't mean to - "

"Hold it, nuthead." I groaned, jeering my eyebrows directly at him as I watch him shift his foot uncomfortably before I continue on "First things first, you did meant to push me down." He was about to object when I held my hand up in the air. "Anyways, tell me how did you became to be my tutor?" I fought back the urge to glare at him, tilting my head slightly. He shrugs his slightly muscular shoulders, dismissing the topic as he offers his hand.

"I'm Beck" But when I don't shake his hand or introduce myself he begins to talk once again. "I would love to know your name, we are a team after all."

I sigh impatiently, tapping my foot against the hard pavement floor as I mumbled "Jade"

Telling by his mischievous smile that was plastered on his flawless face. It gave me an immediate ideal image that this was going to be an interesting day. Just so you know, I added a new thing to my hate list. It included someone name Beck. Yes, my own tutor. I hate him more than I hate reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Should I continue? Or not? (Re-edited June 6,2012)<br>**


	2. Can we take a break?

Jade POV:

I stood there, motionless and speechless. We were studying for about twenty minutes and he just couldn't stop talking and every word he said when straight to my ear and out the other. _It_ was useless, _he_ was useless.

"Shakespeare wrote?-"

I interrupted him. "How long do I have to hear you babble about nonsense?"

"About an hour? Two hours?" He answered, taking his eyes off the book. And is finally actually looking at me. "I don't know. What does it say on the paper?"

"Hearing you babble on and on, is stressing enough. You read it" I flick the paper towards him, he grabs it quickly. His gaze slowly falling from me to the paper. His eyes scans the paper quickly.

"Nothing. I found nothing" He sighs, running his hands through his tangled hair. He looks at the book once again. "So what did Shakespeare wrote -?" He asked again, I interrupted him once again with a loud sigh.

"Can I take a break?" I huffed, rolling my eyes when he just stares.

"But we just started-" He begins to say but I take the book away from his hold and throw it in the nearest trash can.

"Seems like we can't study anymore!" I grin at him, patting his back. Ready to leave, when he grips my wrist.

"Your not going anywhere!" He insisted, looking at me so strangely. I step backwards just a bit.

"Well, I am and I will" I smirk raising my eyebrows as I take his hand off of my wrist.

"Do you not want to go to a good university?" He asked out of nowhere. His tone is quiet and concern for me.

"You knew about that!" I nearly screamed. Eying him carefully. He nods his head.

"I need to know everything about my victim before I can tutor them" He smiles at me, I roll my eyes as I sat back down.

"So where do we start?" I mutter the words.

"Okay first things first. We'll need a new textbook" He says as he sighs under his breathe about how much he liked that textbook. Nerdy much?

"Or you could just pick it up in the trash can" I pointed out, looking at the trash can. Which Beck follows my gaze.

"Uhm, sure. Okay" He says hesitantly as he got up and picked the textbook from the trashcan. His face is filled with disgust. I laughed.

"You sure you want to teach me with a textbook that was on the trash can" I say childishly, mocking him. "Because, I'll be gladly to get you a new clean one" I bursted out laughing.

"Let's just get this over with" He mutters, flipping through the pages before he says "Bingo. In the book Wuthering Heights, where do the Earnshaws live?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is this your way of calling me dumb?"

"Wait-What-I never said anything" He objected, looking at me.

"Yeah but the way you asked me a question that clearly shows the answer. Shows you think I'm stupid" I gritted my teeth, crossing my arms as I sended daggers with my eyes.

"I was just getting you warmed up" He defends himself, his hand is raised above his head to show he surrenders. This brown nut head is getting on my last nerves.

"Well to answer _your_ dumb question" I emphasized on the word 'your' before I continued. "The answer would be they lived on Wurthing Heights" I looked at him, he grinned slightly.

"See you got it" He insisted, as he patted my back.

"Don't touch me. Ever" I shook my head, as I squinted my eyes at him.

He shrugs "What is Odysseus trying to do in the Odyssey?"

"Geez, gosh." I sighed as I tried to think. "Uhm, Odysseus was trying to kill someone for trying to tutor him?"

He rolled his eyes, looking at me as he tilt his head to be slightly closer to me. "Be serious Jade"

"I am serious" I hissed, rubbing my eyes.

"Let me guess, your one of those girls"

"What one of those girls?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Your just one of those girls" He explains.

"Don't tell me who I am, because I already know" I snapped, getting up from my seat. Turning around when I say 'You of all people, don't know me'

I knew it from day one, I hated his guts and now I know what I feel for him is true. And what just happened earlier makes me want to punch the fuck out of him until he can no longer breathe. But then again, why am I running away? I hear footsteps running after me. I try and try to run faster but they out-beaten me. He's in front of me, his hands are holding my shoulders. He's concern. Worried?

"What do you want?" I hissed at him, I am finally looking into his eyes. He notices it too, because he shrugs slightly.

"I'm sorry." He let's go of my shoulder, before he pulls out his textbook. I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm not studying with you." I pointed out.

"I know. I just wanted you to have this copy"

"Not going to happen" I cross my arms. "And didn't I tell you to not touch me?"

"Guilty as charged"

"I'm leaving, your boring the fuck out of me" I say as I roll my eyes and bump into him once again causing him to fall this time. Before I wave and say "Have a fucking ugly day, nuthead"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Since alot of people kept on telling me to update. I updated. I hoped you like this chapter, as much as I liked writing 's fresh I guess? :] Please review and tell me what you think! Since I had so much reviews on the first day, I want to keep it that way :P So please..make my dreams come true. LOL. <strong>**Special thanks to all my reviewers especially Callie, Pancakes, and Kitkat :P**


	3. I don't want to study

Jade POV:

I fell asleep on my couch that day, forgetting to lay myself down on my bed. It was a Saturday, time to relax and NOT study. Let me tell you, waking up with your neck aching so badly. Your veins pulsing so quickly as your hand places itself against the skin of your neck. Its not a awesome feeling. It hurts so badly, I'm ready to kick anything that gets on my way and to my surprise it so happens to be _him_. He sees my feet in mid air, my hands are clench tight.

"Jadelyn West, what are you doing?" My father eyes widen as he raises his eyebrows.

I stood there motionless and speechless. My feet dropping, my hand unclenching. Ready to say something when he interrupts me.

"Shouldn't you be studying, your failing English."

"I'm uhm, was going to call-my tutor-to come over" I began to say when he nods his head.

"Your on the right track, don't slip up _again_" He warned, just when I'm about to protest, he's already out of my room. I bit my lower lips as I gazed at my phone. Knowing for a fact, I don't have that brown nuthead phone number. So, I decided I'll just study on my own, I don't need that brown nuthead idiot to help me. I sit on my couch, and took out my laptop scanning countless things that has to do with English. Every word that I try to read and plug it into my brain the more it comes out like a blur that I can't memorize. I just stare at the skin, my eyes jumping from one word to the next. Like I said, I try to read it but truth be told it doesn't work. I'm about to give up when my mom calls my name. _What could it be about now? _

I groan as I place the laptop onto the table, going downstairs to find Beck? Was that Beck? In my Living Room? That can't be that dude is wearing glasses. I'm about to burst out laughing when I notice it_ is _Beck. I raise my eyebrows, as I tilt my head to see a better view of him when my mom approaches me with a smile.

"What's he doing here" I mutter under my breathe, so soft no one hears it. My mother grips my wrist as she escorts me to the living room where he_ is_.

"Your friend is here" My mom grins at me, patting my back as she leaves me there with him. I roll my eyes. This _nuthead isn't _my friend.

"Hey, Jade" Beck smiles at me, which causes me to flinch at the way he could just say my name so easily, it seems as if it comes naturally to him. Rolling out of his tongue, just so effortlessly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting myself across from him.

"Well, if I want to get full credit. They said I would have to tutor you every Saturday" He explains as he readjusts his glasses.

"Do you want money? Cause, I can give you money just stay out of my sight" I spat, seeing the way he continues to shake his head.

"Don't you understand?" He asked, confused and genuilely curious.

"No, I don't understand you nuthead!" I confessed, so loud it startled him. His eyes widened as he looked at me closely.

"Nuthead?"

"You" I pointed at him with my index finger. My words come out sharp and fast.

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Your dumb" I say simply before I shrug it off seeing the way he's stun. Dumbstruck in fact.

"So, are we going to study?" He says, running his hand through the tangles of his hair. I raise my eyebrows.

"Who says, I'm going to study with _you_" I hissed.

"I said"

"Well, I say we don't" This was getting interesting, just when I'm about to throw a pen up at his face. My mom enters, her gaze went from mine to his.

"Sorry, I heard people yelling in-" She sees the way, I laugh it off. Indicating we were the people yelling. Her eyes widen as she says "Can you two study in the empty room Jadey?"

I sigh heavily. "I don't want to study"

"You have to" My mother urges as she places her hand on my shoulder. "Since he is coming here every Saturday right?" She smiles at me. Wait he told her? I gazed at him seeing the way he smiles back at my mom. Oh he's going to get it, oh right.

"Sure, mother I would love to study with him now" I say sarcastically, placing my hand over my chest. I roll my eyes.

"Jade" My mom says, her gaze stricken on me. Her tone is serious.

"Whatever" I mutter before I motion Beck to follow me. We both get up, as we walk out of the living room and onto the stairs. He so happens to be next to me, so I shove my elbow down his stomach, causing him to fall backwards.

"Oops" I snicker as I continue to walk, not minding the fact he's gripping his back and groaning. He deserved it, for making me actually study. I wait for him to get up before I open the door of that room that is almost completely empty but has a round table and two chairs. I see the corner of Beck mouth lifting into a grin, as he enters and sees the view of it. I can't help but smile back. Slightly.

"Where shall we start from?" He looks up to meet my gaze, his face has grown serious.

I roll my eyes. "Are you deaf too?"

"I am not" He shook his head "So where shall we start our-" He begins to say once again.

I interrupted him "I said I don't want to study"

"You have to" He says calmly as he takes out his textbook and his eyes quickly scans for a topic.

"Dude" His head shot up, as he looked at me.

"What?"

"You seriously look weird with those glasses" I admitted, I start to laugh hysterically. Leaning closer to him as I took the glasses off of his face and tossed it to the side.

His face has grown red for a couple of seconds before he finally focused on his glasses being tossed. Was he blushing? I quickly erased that out of my mind when I heard his voice. "I can't see Jade" He pleaded. I roll my eyes.

"Then why weren't you wearing it before?" I insisted, crossing my arms.

"I left it at home"

"Excuses, Excuses" I shook my head.

"Jade"

"What?" I nearly shouted, he stepped back slightly.

"Please, Jade"

"No" I smirked, "Get it yourself, I told you it was going to get ugly if you continue to do this"

"Jade" His tone was deeper and was more persuasive "I need my glasses"

I rolled my eyes as I handed it to him. "Your a baby. I hate you"

He placed it as soon as I handed it to him. Maybe, he's afraid I might take it again. Which I would, if I didn't pity him that much. I snickered.

"I know" He admitted "So I guess, we will start where we left off."

"Which is?" I asked, I was annoyed. Fuck him.

"Odysseus" He answers, his tone giving no hint he was annoyed at me. Not one bit. What was wrong with this nuthead? Was I not trying hard enough to annoy the fuck out of him to leave me alone? No. I guess not.

"Okay"

"What is Odysseus trying to do in the Odyssey?" He asked, knowing what happened before which made him quickly add "Be serious now Jade, the quicker you answer the quicker I shall leave" He got me there. I wanted him to leave so I tried to think clearly.

"Return to Ithaca. Yup. I'm positive, that's the answer" I nodded my head as I motion him to tell me if it's wrong or right. He nodded his head.

"That's correct Jade" He was about to lift his hand to pat my back but he remembered quickly so he pretended to scratch his head.

"Don't touch me ever" I repeated, reminding him.

"I never"

"You were about to"

"Sorry" He apologized, I nodded my head. I still clearly, hated this guy. Who the hell does he think he is? Barging into my house? Trying to teach me nonsense? In the bright side, at least I'm one step closer into getting the right school right? I heard everything he said, and tried my best to memorize. This time it worked...

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**Anonymous with no name?: I will have Bade soon but not too soon, I don't want a rush love story. ;) **

**BabyDavid: Of course, David I would do that. Me, as a writer, don't want that as well ;P **

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: The next chapter, will be Beck POV. :D So look out for that.**

**Allie: Allie, of course it is. BADE FTW \mm/ **

**DarkAngel109: The part where they fall with eachother will be soon BUT not too soon. In reality, we don't fall for someone that fast eh? ;P LOL. i WILL write Impossible Umbelievable as soon as I'm done posting this chapter :"D**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: WOW. I have so much reviews on this story so far. Please, keep on going the more reviews. I'll add a hint of Bade in the next chapter ;D But not so much, that would make it seem rush. BUT enough to make you want to read more. I hope? :)<strong>

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. SO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**PS: I had so much fun writing this chapter, it was effortless :) **


	4. Partying

Beck POV:

The minute I left Jade house, I felt relieved. I didn't particularly hated Jade, but I never particularly liked her either. She was cruel, I had to admit that. I mean, everyone who has eyes can see that. Though, I mean, she has a heart right? She can't be heartless. Every human being has feeling. Or is she an exception? I messed up my own hair as I thought about it. But then again, why should you care Beck? I took a deep breathe, as I poured myself a cup of water. Drinking it in an instance, as I stared at my TV. I squinted, I don't know why I do. Then, just like that my cellphone in my pocket rings, I pull it out as I see who it is. _Andre_. I brought the phone up to my ear as I say

"What's up?" I asked, I was curious.

"Man, there's a party here!" He muttered through the phone, his words all a slur. Was he drunk? He's got to be drunk, because a moment after he says those words I hear plates falling and clanking with one another.

"Are you drunk?" I say, which was a stupid movement because I already knew he _was _drunk.

"Nah, man!" He chuckled, I rolled my eyes. From all people in his contacts, _why me?_

"Where are you?"

"C-Ca-at pla-ce" He stutters and just like that he already hung up.

I stood there, debating whether I should go and save Andre ass. Or to stay at home, and not risk my parents finding out. The answer would be easy for some people, but I wasn't like some people. I was Beck, a guy who's trying to find his place in the world. Being a teacher or some mad-genius wasn't what I wanted to be but I guess it is what I'm suppose to be. What my parents think I should be. As minutes passed, I already decided. I picked up my jacket, grabbed my keys, and last but not least removed my glasses and went outside, unlocking the door of my car and drove to Cat house. I needed some time to be a teenager, I needed some time to find myself. Luckily, it didn't take long because just a few minutes later. I'm already in front of Cat house, my car parked horizontally just liked the others. I walked in, the music loud and the whole place filled with the smell of liquor and drunk ass people. I looked to the side, finding Andre laying himself on the ground smiling out of nowhere and for no apparent reason. I quickly walked toward his side, picking him up quickly. Looking around to see if anyone noticed him, everyone didn't. They were all too drain in their own thoughts and sorrows to notice me limping as I carried the guy next to me. I placed him on the couch, hoping he wouldn't move his sorry ass anywhere. Someone taps my shoulder, I turn around to find a girl smiling at me.

"Uh, hey?" I smiled awkwardly. I've been approach by girls a few times, but never a drunk girl.

"Sing" She says, or what I think she says. I shook my head.

"I don't sing, sorry"

"SING!" She shouts, her hand is placed on my shoulder. Shaking it so furiously, I can't help but want to pull back.

"I _can't_ sing" I repeat, taking her hand away from my shoulder. "Sorry"

She rolls her eyes and as soon as she does she falls on top Andre, my eyes widen. I carry her to an empty seat. Another thing, I learned is me being in a party and me 'being' a kidsitter wasn't working out. As soon as I placed her onto an empty seat, I hurried to Andre side only finding him once again on the floor with a new bottle of beer. Who gave him another one? I rolled my eyes as I picked Andre up. He was heavy. As soon as I was about to open the door, another person interrupts me. I ignore them though. Opening the door as I carried Andre outside with me. Shoving him onto the back of my car. _You owe me Andre, you owe me_. I say through my thoughts, smirking as I hopped onto the driver seat, driving away. Just when,I'm about to make a turn for my street my phone rings. I pick it up, placing it on speaker.

"Beck?"

"Yes" I say, making a turn for my street. Having no clue, that my parents are waiting for me in the driveway of our house. My eyes widen, as my heart starts beating faster.

"Beck" The person on the other line nearly shouts. I recognize that voice, the sharp tone of it.

"Jade?" I say, my heart starts to slowly get back to normal

"Yes" She says, her voice is calm. Not like before. I chuckle, closing my eyes as I hung up on her. Knowing she would get mad at me, but I'll face that later. Since, I know for a fact she needs something. What else would she call me right? I park the car, hearing the footsteps of my parents approaching and the faint snore of Andre.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

That little brown nuthead hung up on me. _On me, Jade West_! And Just when, I was about to ask him something about English. Just when. I roll my eyes, as I stared at the phone and stared back at my tv. I always had a thing for performing arts, but never knew if I would ever get accepted. I sigh softly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**Anonymous: I have to give you major props for liking this awful story. LOL. You don't know how much it means to me :] I hope you like this chapter, it might be disapointing i know but DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER will be full of Bade and full of other stuff ;]]]**

**TheGracie: Pfft. Your making me blush with every word you say. xP I will update Nothing when I'm done posting this, Pancakes. SYRUP. SYRUP. SYRUP FOR YOU :"**

**DarkAngel109: LOL. I hope you like this chapter, my lovely Kitkat. *munches on a kitkat in front of the computer, winks* Don't worry, I'll add some Bade in the next chapter ;PP Just this chapter was meant for you to know a little bit of them.**

**imsantiago: Rofl. :P Okie. I know you just love the nuthead eh? lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: This chapter was intended for you to see a glimpse of their life and their ohso dreams. ;P Do you see where I'm going with this? xDD Anyways, the next chapters will be some Bade but not too much to overload this damn story and change the storyline of it :]]<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter...since it isn't...the best...I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	5. I like you, alot

Jade POV:

It was Monday. I hate Monday. You wanna know why I hate Mondays? It's those days, where I'm too tired to get up because I'm still thinking about the weekends. Yes, weekends. So, when I hear the alarm clock buzzing and vibrating on top of my desk. Let's just say, I wasn't too happy. I grabbed my alarm clock, trying to find the button to shut it up. I couldn't find it so I got up, and threw the alarm clock against the wall. I smirked. I figured, it was time to get this shit over with. So I dressed up, wearing a usual black and attaching some rings onto my finger. Before, I decided it was good enough to walk around with. I went downstairs, my mom was eying me from head to toe. She sighed.

"Why can't you wear those lovely dresses, your friends wears" She asked, as she hands me my plate full of waffles. "You'll look so great in them!"

"I don't have friends" I answered, my tone is soft and sharp as I look at my mom.

"What-was her name-?" She says softly to herself, trying to remember her name.

"Her names Cat" I roll my eyes as I began to eat. Seeing the way my mom nods her head.

"That's right, why can't you act a little bit like her"

"You want me to overreact?" I smirked, I shook my head. "Not going to happen"

"Jade"

"What?" I snapped, glaring at my food since I could never be that rude to my mother. She's still my mom whom I sorta love?

"You know I love you right?" She says as she takes a seat next to me. She looks at me, actually looks at me. Her eyes peering into my soul.

"I know" I say, she smiles.

"I'll stop talking, since you need to go to school pretty soon" She pats my back and leaves the dining room. I bit my lowers lips. Staring at my food as I shove it into my mouth reluctantly. I remembered it was the day where I had an English test. Ugh. Thinking about it doesn't give me the will to want to eat, so, I grabbed my plate of waffles and dispose it into the sink as I took my car keys off of the holders. I shouted 'going' before I actually opened the door and before I'm already outside, and inside my car. Driving away, from the people who ever would love me but would never understand me. They never tried to see that I actually tried to be a good daughter, they never ever tired to go to the their limits to make me happy. They never tired. I stared at the street lights, the way it always seem to pop out in every way even in a populated streets here. Before I know it, I'm already in my school. I park my car, and is ready to go inside my first class when someone taps my shoulders. I groan, turning around to find Beck. He smiles at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, my hands on my hips, my hangbag swinging back and forth against my shoulder. He chuckles.

"I'm here to wish you luck" He flashes his teeth at me, when I don't smile back or say 'thank you' his smiles slowly goes away. "Today isn't your test, I could've sworn it was today!" He mutters under his breathe, I smirk.

"Today is my test" I point to the class I was going to go inside when he interrupted me. "And why did you just hung up on!" I ask once again, he shrugs.

"Sorry about that" He apologizes as he flashes his crook smile at me again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, haven't I told you?" I snickered as I waved at him. "I'm only going to say this once, but thank you nuthead" And just like that, I'm already inside my class and ready to take the test. Confident to say the least, the teacher passes the paper. The paper that tells my whole grade for the month. I nearly puke, I watch the teacher until she say

"You may take the test right now, I'll be grading it when you pass it to me. So please wait until then, to see your grade" The teacher smiled as she sat down, motioning us to start the test. I pick up my pencil and read the first question. Here goes nothing, I thought. Finally, finally I was done taking the test. I brought it to the teacher, she smiled as I sat back down. Those anxious minutes, were the first of many test I hope to past as well. The teacher motioned me to come, I walked by some students. All their eyes on me, I shivered.

"Jadelyn West!"

"Yes?" My voice was meek and worried. The curiosity taking the best of me.

"Congratulation, you passed for the first time" The teacher mumbles, as she motions me out the door. I smiled slightly, I had no idea I was holding my breathe until I sighed heavily. I passed! I walked out, dumbstruck. My mind a daze,_ how did I passed? _I was still in thought, when I saw Beck talking with some of his friends, one, with with a puppet popping out incredible. I snickered. Ready to ignore them when the one with the puppet shouts

"Is that her!" The puppet says, I turn my attention to them. Full on. I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah. That's her" Beck mutters softly as his eyes peers into mines. He smiles. "Did you made it?" I nodded my head, he chuckles as he motioned me to smile with both his hands pulling at the corner of his lips. I walk towards them to get a better view of Beck. I roll my eyes, as I smile. A fake smile.

"She's hot-what your talking about" The puppet says, my eyes widen as I look at the puppeteer. _What the fuck is this? Where they talking about me?_

"Rex, stop being so impolite" The guy with glasses hisses at his puppet. I laugh in mockery.

"Your the one who's saying that" I point my index finger at the guy with glasses.

"Jade" Beck says, his tone is sharp but calm. I glare at him.

"What?" I snapped, as I looked at him. His hands are up in the hair, a gesture that says he surrenders.

"This is Robbie, and that's Rex" Beck introduces the boy and his puppeteer. "That's Andre"

"As if, I couldn't figure that out, he's the only one left to introduce" I mutter as I readjust my hangbag. My bracelet getting attach to the hem of the bag. I hiss.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked, his hand, his hand brushing against mine.

"I told you to not touch me!" I nearly screamed, he smirked.

"Don't move, I'm trying to get your bracelet out" His face was filled with determination, his eyebrows furrowed close together. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Then just, there, he took it out taking my hand and falling it into midair. "Done" He chuckles as he sees the way, I calm down. Ever so slightly.

"I didn't need your help you know" I say, as I roll my eyes.

"Well, too bad, I already did it" He smiles at me. "If you came here to ask out" He knew what he said, he quickly erased it with a motion of his hands"-wait- if you were about to ask about when I'll be tutoring you, it'll be right after, lunch is done." He informs me. I nod my head, as I walk away. He's annoying but he helped me right. What more could I ask for, in a tutor. Just when I'm about to go get my lunch, I see a flyer.

_Talent Show. Show what you got. _

I titled my head, hm. That'll be really interesting. I'll think about that later. After, I finished eating my food. I immediately got back to where Beck told me to go for our studies. I hated him, no doubt about that. i snickered when I found him, there, with his glasses on and a huge smile on his face.

"Why do you keep smiling?" I asked him as I took a seat across from him. "Is that your job, or something, because, if you don't mind me saying this, you look creepy"

He shook his head "I just felt like-nevermind"

"I passed" I repeat once again, looking at him.

"You told me that, already" He chuckled as he took out his textbook.

"Just wanted to remind you" I shrugged

"Well, I want you to keep passing" He mutters under his breathe as he points to a subject. I'm not familar with and I am not comfortable with. "So first things first, do you want to share with me, or do you want to have your own book?" He says.  
>"Your a nerd" I say as I cross my arms. "Want to know something?"<p>

"Sure, if you promise you won't kill me" He laughed, his first laugh with me. I snickered.

"I like you. A lot" I say as I look at him. Wondering, if he'll fall for my trick but he just turns a dark pink and shakes his head. I raise my eyebrows.

"I know you, your just kidding around"

"Of course, I'm kidding around. I don't even like you as a person" I say as I start laughing once again, he just stares at me and says something I couldn't quite hear or pick up.

"Let's begin"

"Whatever" I say impatiently as I look at the textbook.

"Do you know about the Mice and the Man?" He asked me, I nodded my head.

"Heard of it"

"Well, that's a start. What are the names of the two main characters in Of Mice and Men?" He grinned at me, I thought about it.

"Uhm...George and Lennie" I say as I smirk at him.

"Your correct,"

"No surprise there" I mumbled as I looked at the sharp tips of my fingers. Wondering if I trailed down someone skin with it, if it would bleed. I smiled at Beck, as I moved my tip of my nails and trailed it down the skin of his arm. He flinches.

"What the-Jade!" He shouts as he looks at his skin now is really red.

"What?"

"You just clawed me!" He says abruptly as he looks at me.

"Oopps" I laughed, as I shrugged once again.

"Next question" He says sternly. "And, I'm not kidding Jade. Do it one more time, I will-do-something"

"Oh I'm scared" I say in mockery as I motion him to go with his question.

"Which of these is a character in The Canterbury Tales?"

"The Knight."

"What pen name did Emily Bronte write under?"

"Ellis Bell. Duuh" I closed my eyes tightly as I began to fall asleep. Then I felt it, his hand shaking my shoulder furiously.

"What?"

"Jade"

"What?" I snapped, as I looked at him. He smiled slightly.

"Studying remember? Do you have memory loss?" He asked me, in a joking manner. I snickered.

"I wish I had memory loss, so I would never see you again!"

"Don't say that"

"I already did" I retorted, crossing my arms as I smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**666LuvJayC: Lol. Random much? I'm glad you liked it hun . :]]**

**imsantiago: I posted it! :D So much excitement to come. LOL. I hope you loveey it ;]]**

**TheGracie: I am seriously thinking of co-writing with you Pancakes seriously. You are the bomb really. x]] So don't get surprise, if I ring you up! Him and Liz doing things? :O LOL I'm taller than you baby xP So I guess, I'll be wearing the tux? rofl. **

**DarkAngel109: Let's just say...his parents...being mean to him...is one of the many secrets of this story. xDD hm. That's alright. #MuchLove For YOU MY KITKAT *winks***

**Anonymous: Oh it's nothing comapred to what you do. Review my crappy chapters so I guess I hope you like this one :D I would love to know your name. Calling you annonymous won't quite do! I'll give you a nickname...hmm...**

**secretparamour: I updated my CasePanda x] Love you much.**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: I added Bade! WHOOPEDO X]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Okay, just now. As you can see, I never switched to Beck POV wanna know why? Well you got to wait until chapter 6 ;] I'm going to put alot of...excitement to this story since I really love the storyline of it :\ so expect that to come. :]]]]]] Next chapter will explain what the parents did to Beck. OUCH! and also...a lot more Bade than this one. and A LOT MORE CLOSER TO THEM getting together and such...but then again...if you know my other stories I add a lot of twist and...alot of mystery ;]]<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! And make my day. *hands each and everyone of you a fish* I love fishy :]**

**Too bad...my brother fish WAS SO PRETTY! :((( **


	6. He's cute

Beck POV:

I didn't like the idea of going back home, I never did. Not when, mother and father were so disappointed of me going to the party. They continued to lecture me, on and on wondering if I had sex or not and the fact my dad was almost so close to the edge he was willing to throw me out of the damn house. I mean technically it was my fault, for helping Andre but then again he is my friend. One of my closest friends at that, so it was worth it. Sorta. So, when I got the opportunity to at least do something that would make them be proud of me. I took it. Took the opportunity to help Jade West, the 'it' girl in school. Yeah, I admit it. She is insanely gorgeous but isn't love suppose to be more than appearance and more of the emotional feeling and what you guys do to one another. That's why I never even made a move with her. Me and her we aren't compatible. Me and her don't work out. I don't believe in love at first sight. No. That's why my friends think I'm delusional, wrong in the head.

"Beck" Andre voice goes through my ear and in the other. I look up to meet his gaze.

"What?" I asked, as I smirked at him. Seeing the way he is still slightly hungover.

"Sorry, for making you" He pauses, takes a deep breath and tries to find the right word. I wait patiently, knowing he'll tell me sooner or later. "Making you-get in a more bad radar thing with your parents" He says as he sits beside me, we are outside. School has ended, and I'm here thinking of a way to ask my parents forgiveness.

"Radar?" Is all I say, that's all I want to say as I let out a low laugh that comes out more like a whimper.

"You know what I mean, man" He smirks as he pats my back and looks at me. "You want to come over my place?" He offers as he twirls his empty bottle on the table, waiting for my response.

"Nah, I have to teach Jade soon in my place where I'll have to ask for my parents forgiveness because of _you_" I emphasized on the word you, I smirked as I saw the way he shook his head. "What?" I say, as I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"You been spending an awful ton of time with Jade West" He smiles widely as he once again shook his dreadlocks off his face. I get up and bit my lower lips.

"For educational reasons" I explained "I don't like her that way, never will"

"We will see about that" Andre says as he waves his hand and knows I am about to leave in a matter of seconds. I nod my head and walk towards my car, ready to pick up Jade. Her house was close to the school, but not too close. It took me about ten through twenty minutes to finally get there. I parked my car outside of her place, as I got out and knocked on her door. I heard it, footsteps and just like that her mom opens the door.

"Jadelyn West! your tutors here!" She shouts as she smiles at me, motioning me to come in, I do. I wait patiently, gripping the textbook in my hand as I watch Jade come downstairs, her hair falling effortlessly on her pale shoulders. Her lips curling into a smirk, which I respond with a smile.

"You won't be staying here long, I have to rehearsal" She motions me to hurry up and follow her, I pick up my pace and is already in the back of her. I sigh softly. As soon as we go to our usual place, I sit down, opening my textbook.

"Beck!" She says as she raises her pierced eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Your my tutor, and I feel we should get to know one another" She crosses her arms, which flashes back the bad memories of my childhood. I flinch.

"S-Sure?" I leaned closer so that I could hear her better.

"You don't sound so eager!" She smirks, as she looks at me sternly. Her eyes peering into my soul.

"Jade, just go and ask me some questions. So we can get this over with" I smile at her, which to my surprise she smiles back and nods her she quickly regrets because she replaces it with a frown.

"Why are you so annoying?" She stares at her nails and glances at me once again. I shrug.

"I guess, I'm annoying because you don't like me?" I finally say, seeing the way she glares at me.

"Lame"

"It's what I think" I muttered as I crossed my arms "Why are you so scary?"

"I'm not scary, I just scared the shit out of you" She laughed lightly before she quickly raised her eyebrows. Realizing what I just actually said. "Wait, you think I'm scary, like as in a freak?"

I bursted out laughing, shaking my head which makes my hair fall over my eyes. Making Jade eyes widen and her breath coming to a stop. "No, your not scary your beautiful" I purred, seeing the way her jaw tightens.

"Shut up, Beck!" Her face turns dark red, shes blushing. But I wouldn't risk my whole life saying that. And I hate to admit it, but she looked sorta cute...

"Are we done?" I asked suddenly, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Of course!" She nods her head and mutters something unintelligent under her breathe.

One hour later, we were about to go on another topic, when a red head barges in the room and her hand is on her chest. She's panting and her breathe is cut short when she sees me and Jade.

"What is it Cat?" Jade nearly shouts, as she looks at the red head. "Can't you see I'm studying?"

"Yeah, about that. Uhm, we have to rehearsal, my mom called and she said...I need to go home soon and if I don't my brother is going to-" She trails on and on, every word she says I don't quite get. But when I turn my attention to Jade, she nods her head. Her eyebrows furrowed close together as if she knows exactly what Cat says.

"Okay, well, bye nuthead, I'll call you later" She motions me to go out , which I do and if I didn't known better I could've sworn I heard Jade says 'thank you' but I do know better and she wouldn't dare say that. Rarely.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

I was getting ready for the big talent show tomorrow, this was my time to get into a school where I can actually relate to. So this was a sweet deal, a very sweet deal. I was going with Cat, of course. My only friend in the world, or the only friend who could actually stand to be with me. I had to admit, she had a really well pitched angel-liked voice.

"Yay!" Cat cheers as we were finally done rehearsing. She hugged me tightly, I rolled my eyes at her. I knew she couldn't see, but I just did it for the hell of it.

"How great!" I say sarcastically as I threw my hands in the air, seeing the way Cat has no idea I was being sarcastic. No idea at all.

"Jade"

"What?" I snapped as I looked at the red-head in front of me.

"Who was that boy?" She asked as she nudged me.

"A nuthead. My tutor" I explained as I sat down on the couch.

"He was cute!" She giggles as she bites her lower lips, I raise my eyebrows.

"Don't say that"

"Why not?" She looks at me carefully, her big brown eyes looking at me. "You don't want me to say he's cute, is that all?"

"It's not true" I shrug, but maybe, maybe it is true I don't want her to say that. Maybe. Or maybe, it's something else.

"It is to me" She chuckles as she looks at her phone, and jumps quickly.

"What?"

"I have to go!" She smiles at me and waves before shes out the door, leaving me here to think about what I feel. Your mind is a devil, it questions everything. And when I say everything, I mean it. But when, I get the opportunity to leave my hellhole school and go to a school that fits me more, I won't think twice. I won't. So I get up and go into my room, and lay myself down. Thinking of all the possibilities for tomorrow, and before I know it I'm already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**imsantiago: Yesh, it surely does mean that Beck talks to Jade with his friends ;] *OhYesh* And the next chapter is here! x]**

**DarkAngel109: No, the only reason why I'm writing this because your an UH-MAZING reviewer who writes UH-MAZING reviews. LOL. :"D I'm copying you with that UH-MAZING thingy xD No, you really are amazing. I want to thank you for reviewing my gal Pancakes (TheGracie) story ^^ she loves you for that and wants to thank you ;]] Wanna know what's a funny thing my brother fishy is a female betta she was pure white..and was so big that she couldn't carry herself...but ended up dying :(( R.I.P FISHY. Hahaha x] Why are you staying up so late, my KitKat x] I want...hm...who else do I like xP Oh. gosh..do you watch one million ways to die I think being buried alive was one of it o_o xP Don't worry, I updated. LOL. Turtles do? LOL. jk ;] I love you more #MuchLove #MuchFishies xD**

**secretparamour: No problemo, my CasePanda. :"D**

**TheGracie: Fine, we can both wear the dress :PP Nah, it's cool with one step closer for some REAL Bade moments...or sorta ish bade xPPPP **

**Anonymous: I want to call you Tootise :"D or...Is that dorky? LOL. Aw, thank you Tootsie. I love you, and I hope you like this chapter and thanks for that support \mm/**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: I updated hun, and what do you think does Beck have a crush on Jade and vice versa? :O**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Okay, sorry for not updating Nothing. Writer Block. o_o I hate writer block and I'm sorry for my KitKat for writing that long response I just...err...it got the best out of me :]] I love you guys and I swear 2 chapters from now, that's where the bademance will ACTUALLY start, I swear so please don't get mad at me x] I hope you like this chapter. And once again, I loved writing this. :]]]<strong>

**PS: I will tell you once again KitKat, my Pancakes, is very thankful for your review she loves you :"DDDDD **

**PPS: I will make a one shot for two of my...reviewers! :] So look out for that x] And when I was looking for nickanmes..I came upon a one that said Shinjini a nickname for Shinjini and I was like OMG is this destiny. ROFL. ROFL. :]]]]**


	7. Shadows all around you

Beck POV:

After I left Jade house, I immediately as quickly as I could go, drove back home. Hoping, my parents wouldn't think of me wrongly. And as soon as I parked the car, it was no surprise to me when they were standing on the driveway once again. I frowned slightly, as soon as I got out of the car. They started talking, I blinked repeatedly. All the words they say quickly goes in my ear and out the other, but those eight words hits home for me. It really does.

"I mean, what's up with you my son?" Mom voice was soft and calm, as she placed her hand on my shoulders. "Why are you going out without our permission?" She asked once again.

"I had to tutor someone, for your guys sake" I muttered, loud enough for both of them to hear but soft enough to keep it that way. I looked both of them in the eye as I said "Sorry" I knew it was useless though, they'll never understand. They never try to.

Mother sighed softly, as she patted my back and grabbed father hand and strolled back inside of the house, then, I heard it a low whisper that quickly rushes itself toward my ear "What are we going to do with you, Beck" And just like that, I already bit my lower lips and is already heading to my RV. Feeling so ashamed to be their son, their _only_ son at that. I would get hit by a freaking train, than look at their disappointed faces when they see me every single time. It hurts a lot, it really does. So I was more than glad, to settle myself down into the comfy embrace of my RV, and the softness only my bed could offer. I lay myself down, closing my eyes as I think of nothing. Absolutely nothing, until nothing itself keeps me company and makes me sleep.

I awoke, the heat of the trailer taking over my body until it left me sweaty and hot. Temperature wise. I opened my eyes, one at a time, my mouth creating a 'O' shape and letting out a yawn. I reluctantly got up and wished, for the sake of my own, for someone to just kill me at this moment but then again, suicide is never the answer. Never. Things get better right?

I took off my clothes that I wore to Jade house, and never had the time to take off and replaced it with a new fresh t-shirt and a pants that had chains in them. As usual. I decided to skip my breakfast. Not wanting to see the 'disappointed' faces watch me eat. Nope, not going to happen. So instead of eating, I quickly got out of the RV and into my car. What was today? Monday? _Nope_. Tuesday? I guess. I shrugged all my thoughts away as I listen to the low rumble of my car and it driving away onto the road. It only took me about twenty or at least fifteen minutes to reach the school grounds. I groan, school. Typical high school. As soon as I got out of my car, and grabbed my backpack and slinged it over my right shoulder. As usual it's a daily routine, Robbie approaches me, with a huge grin on his face and a huge puppet on his hand. I smirk.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked beside him.

"The question is, what's up with you" Robbie says as he readjusts his glasses and takes a long lingering look at me. It's uncomfortable, to say the least. "You don't look as good as you usually do"

"Thanks" I say sarcastically "As if I didn't already know that, I had a bad day yesterday" I explained as I took a deep breathe and opened the door of the school. Robbie nods his head in responses to what I say. We stayed silent throughout the ten minutes that was available for us. Since, we were early, I could be doing last minute projects or assignments like everyone does. But like I said earlier, I'm not like everyone. So I wait patiently until the first bells rings, I get up from the bench and wave at Robbie. Poor kid. If it wasn't the fact, he was so similar to me yet so different, I would've not saved his ass from the bullies that would usually and I mean daily beat him up. But I did, and I usually do. He didn't deserve that, no one did. So here and there, I would come home with some cuts and mother and father would automatically think it's my fault. It's _always _my fault. I entered my first class, and sat down. Looking at Mr. Gonzales, as he goes on and on about the assignment and quickly changes it to the topic of his wife. It always goes back to his wife, and how he loves her to death but she never did. Is this love? Does it causes a person to lose it's mind because they terribly are so engaged with that person they can't imagine a life without them. Is that _love_ or is that_ obsession_? If this is love, I never want to be in love. Ever. Then, I hear it the voice of Mr. Gonzales slowly fainting from distance when a girl with blond hair emerges with a letter. I never saw her, maybe I was too much in thought to ever see her coming. She holds out a letter. An announcement perhaps? Mr. Gonzales has a frown in his face as he quickly snatches it from her. She flinches so slightly, but yet so noticeable. I cross my arms as I lean forward. Mr. Gonazles eyes scan the paper quickly as he nods his head.

"Class, we have to go to the auditorium, we have a talent show" He announces to the class, people in the back mutters a 'thank god' and some groan. We quickly got up from our seat as soon as he said those words. I was excited. _Why was I excited?_ I don't know. We walked which seemed like an hour and finally. Finally, we were there, from the corner of my eyes I see Jade and that red head who was named Cat. That was her name right? I ran my hair through my hands as I smiled to myself. I sat down, in one of those empty seats next to a girl and a guy whom seemed really mad at each other for a reason. I shrugged, I didn't care. Not really.

The lights dimmed and it became dark, so we could focus on the stage. And only the stage and the people participating upon it. Just like that, it already started a dark colored man comes up with a microphone. He's smiling, no surprise.

"Yo, Yo" He begins to say "Can I hear some applause for my future participates who _will _walk upon this stage" He emphasized on the word will. I snickered and just like that he got what he wished he got applauded, and I don't know what snapped on me but even I did as well.

"And I give you our first ever talent show, but before we star let's hand it over to Grace" He smiles once again, waving his hands, before hes already gone and is backstage. Which a girl appears, she's nervous. Obviously, she grips the microphone in her hand as she waves timidly.

"Let's give it up to, err Jadelyn West and Catarina Valentine. Our first batch" She smiles at the crowd as she quickly walks away only to replace by the gorgeous beauty of Jade West and Cat Valentine. I raise my eyebrows as I watch with curious eyes. In the corner of the stage, a guy appears with a piano. His hands swiftly floats through the keyboard. Jade microphone close to her lips, and Cat does the same. It's no doubt in my mind, they are filled with confidence. And just like that, all I hear is silence. Dead silence. Jade voice like mini angels, as she sings

_"Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_

_Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms" _

Jade pauses, nodding her head as Cat quickly takes over. She twirls around with so much hyper, it's not right for a girl that short. But just as when she sings, her cheerfulness is gone and all is left is sorrow just the same as Jade one did.

_"Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?_

_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone" _

Cat falls so effortlessly, it's like they rehearsed it over and over until they could see no dent in their performance. The piano booming over the stage when Cat falls. Emotions taking over me, and all I could see was her. Jade West. Cat and Jade, voice combine as one. Jade picking up Cat as they look at each other.

_"You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear_

_It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier"_

This song clearly shows and is meant to say or give us a lesson. To show us what we truly are. To hit us a lighting bolt in our head or something. Maybe I'm wrong, or maybe I'm right. I can't help but bite my lips and stare in awe.

_"All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas_

_The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe"_

Jade solo once again, her voice is showing more emotions than Cat does. I'm bias. I really am.

_"I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact_

_So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass"_

Cat sings calmly as she sits on the piano, taking a deep breathe as she sings along with Jade. Jade hands are up in the air as she begins to sing. The piano slowly fainting to the pitch of their voice.

_"I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky_

_You will see your beauty every moment that you rise"_

Their voices mixing one another, to give balance. It's beautiful, _she's _beautiful. As soon as they bowed, I was the first to jump and clap. Others looked at me with confusion but did what I did. Applauded. If I didn't know better, I could've sworn I saw Jade eyes linger on me, as she smiles. Really smiles. I smile back, it didn't matter if she saw me or didn't. I was...starstruck. It took about five minutes for the clapping to stop. Jade and Cat stood up, Cat blowing kisses as Jade smirks. As soon as Cat finished blowing her kisses, they were gone. The same dark colored man appears with a microphone once again.

"How was that for our first batch?" He asked as he quickly nodded his head. "Give it up to once again, our second announcer, Caitlin" He nodded his head as he walked off, handing his microphone to a girl who had more confidence than the other.

"I will be announcing you, the awesome and talented Butterflies Dancers?" Her statement came more like a question when she said their names. I stiffled a laugh, she got out and five dancers came out. Dressed like, a bunch of ants. No surprise. The other performers were nothing compared to Jade and Cat. I was stun, and I still am. All that came out from me was a low groan and my voice filled with annoyance. I was disappointed, really. Because no one was even close to Jade and Cat. Not even close. Don't get me wrong, they _were_ talented just not _as_ talented. All I could think about was _her_ and that voice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Why thank you, that is a huge compliment for me since trying to make it so IC kind of is hard to do. But thank you so much ^^**

**Tootsie anonymous: Hello, Tootise :) How are you? I hope you like this chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed it. it means so much for you to like this story :) MuchLove for you :D  
><strong>

**TheGracie: You may wear that hat, ;) I won't stop you, lol. Anyways, do you see your name in this chapter. Hmmm...by the way, Pancakes. My kitkat says no problem and that she is up for Bade anytime :)))**

**SQTgirl: *hands you Nemo* Here Nemo! :D I updated, so don't jump in the ocean. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you :| thank you once again ;) **

**666LuvJayC: Oh, hun. It's okay :D I would love to talk to you in twitter, it'll be really cool ;)**

**DarkAngel109: ROFL. ROFL. Really? Talking about Avan Jogia :O You can tell by the length of them and the length of their tail and such if it's small it's a female if it's long and pretty it's a guy :P Same goes for guppies! Guppies are really pretty ^^ We actually have a tank full of betta fishes, :"D luckily they don't kill each other. ROFL. Since they are known to act wild o_o I KNOW. HAPPY DANCE. HAPPY DANCE. *dancing right now in my room* lol. BTW: Do you see your name here. ;)**

**New-Classic22: I sure will, luv right after this one is published :))**

**TrustInYou: You got your answer :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Howdy ya'll. I'm talking with a country accent because I was talking with my Pancakes about accents. lol. SO, what did you think of this chapter? Hate it or love it? :p Please tell me, I would love to know. And for all the people who put this story to alert...it wouldn't hurt to review right? *bats eyelashes* lol. it's cool if you dont' ;) I LOVE YOU GUYS! <strong>

**PS: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY GIRL NEW-CLASSIC22 STORY! And support her! \m/ She rocks more than I do. Seriously, that's why I'm so jealous of her. ROFL. Kidding. ;) but seriously check her out and make her happy. **

**PSS: Who's exicted for iParty with Victorious. I know I am :D I actually am exicted for idate Sam and Freddie as well ;) **


	8. Detention

Jade POV:

When we were backstage, Cat started jumping for some odd reason. Did she have ants in her pants. I snickered at that thought. Then just when I'm about to grab her hand, some people with suits appears right in front of me. My eyes widens. They were agents. Talent agents. This is my chance, to get away from this hellhole.

"We were looking for you, Catarina and Jadelyn" The guy with the suit smiled. I presumed was the leader. We both nodded our head, Cat stepped forward.

"Hello, who are you" She giggles as she waves her hand in the air. I roll my eyes.

"We are agents who work for Hollywood Arts" The lady behind the guy smiled at us "And you two would make a great addiction to the school" My heart was beating fast, this was our chance. This was my chance. I held on Cat hand so tight she flinched.

"Are you saying we could go to that school?" I asked trying my best to make my voice sharp and strong but it comes our more like a mumble. That school, was everything that could help me get into a college. Into performing arts.

"Absolutely, right after two month or so. Since we have to rearrange everything" They all nodded their heads at the same time, it was freaky but I wouldn't point and say it.

"Cool" Cat grinned, and waved her hand "Bye" They all shook their heads in dismay and walked away, looking for other people they would like to bring into Hollywood Arts.

I took a step back and looked out and beneath the curtain to find Beck. I bit my lowers lip and sigh finding him sitting down, his face so memorizing yet a face that would soon be just a memory. Not a part of my future. I smiled slightly at whatever Cat was babbling about. Who knew that girl mouth could run one millions words a minute? Oh wait, I did because she was my closest friend. My only friend aside from that nuthead. I crossed my arms as the lights dimmed down, it was time to go. All the performances was done. I picked up my handbag and slung it over my shoulder, motioning my head to the right so Cat would know it was time to go. She giggled as she poked my back, we walked out only to be met by Beck. Beckett Oliver.

"What do you want?" I hissed, as I looked at him.

He shrugged "Is it okay if I talk to Jade alone, Cat?" He asked, he took my hand into his. So effortlessly, so easily, it's like we were dating. But we aren't, so instead of tightening my grip I loosen it, loosen it until I am able to let go. I glare at him, _how dare he_. Cat whimpers silently as she walks away, opposite direction where Beck was leering me into.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Has someone eaten your fucking brains?" I nearly shouted, he shook his head. Stopping out of nowhere as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"I'm going to be late for class!" I shouted.

"Can we just stay like this" He whispers, his voice isn't calm but is shaky. So unstable.

"Two minutes that's all. I'm counting" I cross my arms as I look at him. "I mean what's up with you" I smirked, but deep down I did wonder _what was wrong with him? _

"Look, just listen" He pleaded, taking my hands into his. I glared at him.

"Whatever, and stop touching me!" I muttered, my face turning a bright pink once again. I pulled my hand away, he shrugged. This _nuthead_. This _nerd_. This _Beck_. Had to do this to me.

"You were amazing"  
>"I know"<p>

"And" he paused, looking into my eyes. I flinched. "I was wondering"

"What?" I snapped, my heart beating so fast. So quickly. It's not human-like.

"How long did it took for you to sing like that!" He says as he once again peers into my soul, I stare at him. He's stupid. Was that his real question? Or was he just nervous? But then again, why would he be nervous. He doesn't even like me.

"Your really stupid" I blatantly say, as I remembered quickly. "Two minutes is up, bye" I smirked as I was about to push him aside when I manage to trip ever so slightly. That caused Beck to lean in and grab onto my waist. And just like that our lips crashed. Not intentionally, but accidentally. Oh shit.

* * *

><p>Beck POV:<p>

Just as soon as our lips met, I didn't know what to do. So instead of pulling back and bracing for the slap of my life, I deepened the kiss. Savoring the taste of Jade lips against mine. It tasted like coffee mixed with something I couldn't quite put my finger on. And just as quickly as I placed my hands on her slim waist and deepened the kiss, it ended oh-so-soon. Our lips detached, and just like that I felt a tinge of throbbing against my cheeks. She slapped me. Jade West slapped Beck Oliver.

"What is wrong with you!" She shouted, her face was full of confusion and anger but mostly anger. I bit my lowers lips.

"Look, I'm sorry Jade" I tried to apologize but once those few words came out of my mouth she already has interrupted me with her words. ,

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it!" She says. That's her motto, or what I think is her motto.

"Calm down" I say, as I place my hands on her shoulders. To my surprise, she does. She sighs softly as she removes my hand and is about to walk away when a security guard approaches us.

"You two, both have detention. Today after school is done." He says as he scribbles down and hands us both detention slips. "Skipping class, to kiss one another" He mumbles.

"But-"

"No buts, young lady" He says as he cross his arms and says "Get back to class"

"I'll be glad to" She nearly shouts as she shots me a deaths glare before shes already running. Leaving me there stun. My thoughts eating my mind...but it doesn't fail to revolve around her the slapping goddess.

_What did I do?_ You got Jade and yourself in detention.

_How could I do that? _Not only did I ruin my tutoring sessions with Jade because of your urge to kiss her lips, you also made your mom and dad more disappointed if they found out you got in detention for being caught smacking on a girls lips.

_Your in big trouble? _if I didn't know any better, I would have been killed by now.

* * *

><p><strong>(Response from me to you)<strong>

**Tootsie Anonymous: You watched iPartyWithVictorious, I had to admit a tad bit disappointed...there weren't much scene with Bade in it. :( I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Much love for you my Tootise.**

**DarkAngel109: LOL. I had to admit when I watch IpartywithVictorious I was disappointed...not much Bade moment and I read your review for Impossible Unbelievable, I would love to make a oneshot for your honor ^_^ **

**SQTgirl: Well, watch it soon it was good but barely any Bade moments :( I will follow you, you have the same username here as there right ;)**

**TheGracie: LOL you don't have to cry luv :) it really was meant for you since you and KitKat are the most passionate about my stories. I love yuuh!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Okay, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you check out my oneshot soon when I'm done publishing it :] It's IPWV and it's dedicated to DarkAngel109 since she requested it and shes auh-mazing! :D I will post that oneshot soon! x)<strong>

**PS: I hope you like this chapter, tell me your thoughts. and leave a review please! **

**PSS: SORRY IF IT'S SHORT, I will make a longer chapter soon! 3**


	9. You owe me

Jade POV:

Detention. A three word syllable. A word which I hate. A simple action, that causes you to get into detention. A simple stupid act, that you regret but at the same time don't. School was done, oh the joy of it being done. Aren't I sarcastic? I would've been at home, cutting flowers with my lovely sharp scissors, but no, I was stuck in detention with the kissing nuthead and some other lunatics. Oh the perks of being me. NOT. I walked slowly as I rolled my eyes at every passing face I saw down the hallway. Then just like that, I'm already in the detention room. I opened the door to find a teacher looking at me strictly. I bit my lowers lips as I took a seat, it's odd after seconds I entered Beck was already opening the door. His hair flopping to different ways, his face all sweaty. He did the worst move ever, sitting beside me.

"You are all here" The teacher announces, I look around to find me and Beck the one only here. I wince at the thought. "Don't do anything silly, I will be off to go somewhere" He mutters as he says "have a meeting" Which was a total lie, obviously. Just like that he's already gone. Leaving me and Beck to sit there. Alone. Silence. Absolutely silence.

"What do you want?" I hissed as I looked into his brown eyes, that seem to make my heartbeat slower and slower. It calms me, in a weird way.

"Nothing" He says as he looks down, biting his bottom lips.

"Nothing?" I smirked "As if"

"Well, maybe nothing_ is _something" He shrugs as he leans back. His hair falling over his face. Which makes me want to pull his hair, just to feel it's silkiness.

"Nothing is just nothing" I snickered as I looked at him, seeing the way he looks up at the ceiling. His face filled with thought. "Why are we even talking about nothing?" I hissed

"Maybe"

"Maybe what?" I sighed, I was out of breathe. Literally.

"Maybe, you need someone to make you feel better" He says out of nowhere "Use someone." He explains as he stares at me. This wasn't like him, to my surprise. He was always so nerdy-so so- Beckish. Whatever 'Beckish' meant.

"That's crucial, even for someone like me" I smirked, as I looked at him. "Your not really thinking huh?"

He shook his head "I am, just not thinking too much as I usual am"

"Nuthead" I mumbled

"I wasn't joking" He says as he takes a deeper look at me which makes me stutter uncontrollably.

"I hate you" I finally get the courage to spat, he laughs. His laughter is like bells jingling together to create a tone. A laughter. I guess he could sense the slight hesitation in my voice because all he does and say is 'Not' with a smile. A real one. Which catches me in surprise, causing me to shrug as if it's nothing. _Is it _nothing?

"Anyways" He says "You owe me"

"What?" I nearly shouted, which causes Beck to come closer and place his hands over my mouth. I pull his hand away agreesively. "Don't touch me!" I reminded him, my eyes nearly bulging out of place.

"You owe me" He says.

"I do not" I furrowed my eyebrows together, quickly replying all the memories and trying to see any hint of me 'owing' him but finding none.

"You do"

"Not"

"Do"

"Not"

"Do" He insisted as he crosses his arms and takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling and inhaling. I raise my eyebrows.

"Do you have proof? Evidence at some sort?" I asked him as I bit my lower lips, tilting my head side to side every second. He gulps as he runs his fingers through his hair, shaking his head in shame and in dismay. "Interesting, so it seems as if I don't owe you anything" I smirk as I opened my textbook.

"Your stubborn" He mutters under his breathe, as he peers at the textbook. "Studying?"

"Nothing better to do" I explain, as I took a piece of my hair and twisted it onto my finger. "Why are you just standing there?, Your my tutor so tutor me" I stuttered as I looked at him, and I saw something in his eyes. The way it brighten so slightly, and the way he agreed to it so fast. He knew, I accepted him into my life. In a way. And he was happy about that. Maybe. I regreted it, because it's going to change so much things from now on. _Why did he have to kiss me?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**secretparamour: How was it funny? ;) Mind telling me? lol.**

**New-Classic22: I would love to make a one shot ^_^ What do you want it about? Hm, I'll post it in my Dungeon fanfiction is that alright? ;) Oh slow down, cowboy. I LOVE YOU TOO - TRUE FACT. LOL**

**DarkAngel109: lol, I told you guys some BADE action! WOOT! But...this chapter was short because I wanted it to have a cliffhanger don't hate me! :] It was suppose to be really long...but then I cut it :( Sorry? True that hun, that's what I thought as well ^^ Liz and Ariana are amazing singers... x) LOL. It makes sense #MuchKITKATS AND LOVE FOR YOU!**

**TheGracie: Italy, that seems pretty nice I love itallian food ;) Oh yeah! I LOVE YOU!**

**Tootsie anonymous: Liz Gillies, says they would be more cute Bade moments! So pshyce about that, Dan shouldn't let me down and the girls who love BADE! \m/ :] **

**imsantiag: Hahahaa, your funny hun. I love you so much as welll ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So okay this chapter was short and yeah but I have a reasonable reason! So don't hate me x) i wanted this chapter to end in a 'cliffhanger' It seemed a good idea when I started to write...I had more scenes to put but I wanted that to be in the next chapter so I can...force you guys to review and read more. I'm evil like that xP PLUS, the next chapter is going to be longer I PROMISE this time so I won't keep on getting your dang hopes up and come out like a stupid liar. :( I know, it took me so DANG LONG to update...because of personal things and my laziness I postponed to update it and ended up updating Impossible Unbelievable instead :(( So sorry? I love you guys so much so please please don't hate me!<br>**

**PS: I want to start doing so request, so hit me up and tell me what you want...I'll do it on my 'Dungeon' fanfiction so THAT story can be all oneshots :)))) Deal? Or no deal? ;)))I wanted to make it up to you...  
><strong>

**SHOUTOUT TO MY KITKAT, PANCAKES, CALLIE, TOOTISE, ANGEL, CasePanda, Matthew, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST IVONNE! #MuchLove**


	10. Thank you

Jade POV:

I stared at Beck, the way his eyelashes are long enough to touch the little fragment of his skin. His tan skin. I smiled, which Beck I bet saw at the corner of his eyes because he turns his attention from the book to me.

"What?" I say, as I cross my arms pretending as if nothing happened.

"You smiled" He chuckles, grabbing the tip of my chin and titling my head up.

"Is there a crime of smiling?" I asked mockingly, grabbing his hands away from my chin. "You can't keep your hands off of me" I mumbled, as I look away quickly.

"It's true, I can't" He shrugged as he grabs his glasses from his bag and smiles at me.

"Really? Do you really need to wear those things!" I groaned as I titled my head back, looking at him once again.

"Yeah, like you said I'm highly blind" It was his turn to mock me. He opened his mouth in mockery as he pointed at a subject. "Are you familar with this field?"

"Nope" I say blankly, as I closed my eyes. "I'm tired, Beck"

"Your always tired" He says as he pats my back. I didn't care if his hands were placed upon my back, because I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. Nope. Not at this moment, and certainty not at this place when I figured out my 'sorta-ish' feelings for him.

"It's because you bored me"

"I thought Jade West never gets tired" He says, shrugging his shoulder against my back. I groan in agony. Then just like that I felt his hands against my back, massaging it carefully.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, abruptly raising my head up so I can see him, eying him carefully.

"Massaging you?" He says confuse, "Should I stop?"

"Weirdo" I mumbled "Stop, your freaking me out!" He stopped right in key

"Just trying to be nice" He says, sounding slightly offesnive.

"I know you are, it's not normal" I say, closing my textbook as I lay my head upon it.

"How isn't it normal?"

"People call me a freak, don't you get it?" I asked, closing my eyes before I continue by saying "Or should I spell it out for you?, Would that help Mr. Beckett Oliver?" I snickered, my eyes still closed so I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not.

"Your different. I was mistaken, your not like _one_ of those girls" He whispers into my ears, before I hear his chair creaking.

"Shut up, you don't know me"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't"

"You don't, sorry to burst your bubbles" I say sarcastically.

"Your beautiful" Is all he says, all I want him to say. I'm sitting down, head against my textbook, my heart beating so quick. I wonder if he thinks I'm sleeping or if he knows I'm awake._ He said I was beautiful_. Odd. And just like that, I'm already sleeping. Sleeping because of those words. I don't remember much afterwards.

* * *

><p>Beck POV:<p>

I bit my lower lips. Jade West, was sleeping. She never slapped me when I called her 'beautiful' She just sat there, face down, eyes closed. Sleeping. Was she sleeping? Or was she awake? I didn't know. I didn't care. I lightly touched her face, and something in my head told me 'she was mine' but I knew that was false. She couldn't be mine. We were entirely different. Really. About to pull my hand away from her face, when she moves. Her eyes opening slowly, she lets out a low yawn.

"Is the teacher here yet!" She leans back, looking around and just like that she remembers. "Why were you touching me? Didn't I say not to touch me?" She asked, her eyes glaring at me. "And where the fuck is the teacher?" She groaned, she looked at the clock. Questions spilling over one another.

"Do you need to go somewhere?" I asked, interrupted her speaking and her thoughts.

"Yeah" She looked down, I didn't say anything because I was distracted. Entirely.

"Uhm, you have something underneath your lips"

"What?" She spat, her face is full of confusion.

"Here" I say, I used my thumb as I took out the leftover of her minor drool. Her eyes widen. "Don't worry, I won't kiss you" She took my word for it, she relaxed, her gorgeous eyes looking at the motion of my fingers underneath her lips. If she didn't trust me so much, maybe I could've kissed her. Maybe.

"Your not so bad yourself" She mutters out of nowhere, nodding her head as she slung her hangbag upon her shoulders. "I have to go, tell the annoying teacher, I'm skipping detention."

"What? Why?"

"If you didn't recall, we had a play the day after tomorrow, and I have to take my test for English" She winced at that word "You know, study. Or whatever you nerds call it" She smirked, before she waved her hands and was about to open the door when someone else does, causing her to fall. I quickly, got up from my seat and held Jade body close to mine. She didn't mind, not the slightest. She was unconscious to say the least, I carried Jade and peered over the person who opened the door. The teacher. He looked at me and back at Jade, debating whether he should keep calm and act like nothing happened or do something. Anything. He chooses the first option, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Why aren't you back at your seat?" He asked, rolling his eyes as he adjust his glasses.

"She had to er, pee?" I say, deciding to explain further more when he nods his head and says 'You are dismiss, don't speak of this situation ever again?' I nodded my head before I was already walking away carrying Jade. She was light. Light as a feather. Not exaggerating. Her hair fell effortlessly onto her shoulders, her forehead dripping blood. I didn't know whether to bring her home or otherwise. I placed her onto the back seat of my car, as soon as I was done with that, I sat back down on the driver seat. Driving away carefully and slowly, hoping to not awake her or hurt her anymore. She was important, whether she was just my student or whatnot. Luckily, it just took about ten minutes before I'm already at my house. I parked the car as fast as I could, before I opened the back door and carried Jade out of the seat. I went inside my RV, and placed Jade onto my bed. Hoping, it was comfy enough for her. I took out my first aid kit. Mother gave to me, forcefully. Placing some alcohol upon Jade wounds, and then sticking a bandage on it. I wondered if it was right to do this or not, but it didn't matter because Jade West is already awake.

"Where am I?" She nearly stood up before I placed my hands onto her shoulders, indicating her to lay down. She does.

"My RV" I shrugged "You fell, you hurted yourself"

"I fell?" She whispered, shaking her head. "I doubt it"

"Well, you got hit by er, the teacher"

"The annoying one?" She asked, raising her pierced eyebrow.

"Yeah" I nodded my head, looking at her sternly.

"Thanks"

"For?"

"Everything" She says before shes already wrapped herself with blankets so I couldn't see her face. I hesitantly opened slightly, hoping to peek through but ended up geting a shove from her instead.

"Your welcome" I mumbled, laying my head against my bed. Hearing her sob softly, I don't know why she does but I don't bother to ask or calm her down I just let her tears hit my blankets and whatnot. Minutes later, she's pulled the blankets over. Her eyes slightly puffy, her nose red.

"Why do I have a bandage sticked onto my head?" She asked, as if nothing happened. Maybe she wanted to make me think as if nothing did happen. Showing me the bandage as she placed it onto my hand.

"Bleeding" I pointed at her forehead. "You were bleeding"

"You didn't have to do that, I like blood" She smirks, before shes already out of the bed. "I better get back home, don't want to cause some ruckus" She says. "Thanks again, for this"

"Like I said, when you need a friend I'm here"

"Who says your my friend?" She squinted her eyes before she begins to grab her things. "Whatever you can call yourself my friend, but tell anyone cool, your dead" Her voice wasn't strong or sharp as it usually was to other people, but it was calm.

"Your beautiful" I repeat once again, I know she's insecure but I want to let her know. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and in my eyes she's just wonderful.

"Uhm" She bites her lowers lips as she runs her hands through her hair.

"I just had to say it" I shrugged, placing a new bandage upon her head.

"What the fuck?" Her eyes nearly bulged out, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just use it, it's the least you can do for me"

"Tell anyone you saw me cry. Your going to be in hell" She mumbles, before she nods her head ignoring my reply and says "Bye, see you at school Beck"

I wave my hand and she does too, then I just remember. She doesn't have a car. I burst out laughing as I run out of the RV, finding her cursing at the wind.

"Hey, let me drop you off!" I shout loud enough so she can hear me. She turns around, both of her eyebrows raises as she thought of it.

"NO!" She spat.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Can't you understand English, I said no!" She says, her voice full of anger.

"I can, but I choose not to understand _'Jade West' _language" I snickered before I'm already beside her and grabbing her hand.

"Beck"

"Yes Jade?"

"I said I don't want you to drop me off" She hisses "It's ugly back home"

"I'll protect you"

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**Tootsie: No more anonymous? Why so? :) Mind telling me? :DD**

**TheGracie: Updated hun ^_^  
><strong>

**DarkAngel109: ROFL! Well, not too much heat on detention :P AWW HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY KITKAT. Much wishes and much blessings from me and my family ^^ Did your friend hate it? :| LOL! I love you too! **

**secretparamour: I hope you like this one! :D **

**Angel/New-Classic22: Hm, I'll make that as one of my one shots ;]] Is that alright :"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did writing it ^_^ What does Beck mean by I'll protect you? Will the Bade moments come soon? Well, those answers will be answered 2-3 chapters from now on :P I'm almost close to one hundred! WOOT! Im so happy ;]] I LOVE YOU GUYS! Is this chapter long enough to fill your guys needs? ;PP <strong>

**PS: I will be showing you guys a new story! I hope you guys will like it ;] It might include action! I LOVE ACTION! :DD I want you guys to be in it :] SO I might include some of you guys and will start an OC listing again! ROFL! ;]]] **


	11. Date?

Jade POV:

Was he crazy? Or was I just deaf? Did he actually say he would protect me? I bit my lower lip as my eyes glared at him. He was nuts, this was ridiculous but I couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that he would _try_ protect me. Try, that's a nice word to use. As cliche as it sound I believed him. I_ wanted _to believe him.

"Let's go then" I say between my clench teeth "But don't tell me, I didn't warn you"

He nods his head as he escorts me into his car. It's roomy and awkward at the same time, sitting in the passenger seat next to him. I wonder if Beck parents ever gets mad at him or if he's the perfect child. I wonder so many things, I wonder why I agree for him to drop me off. My thoughts soon vanished as soon as I heard his voice.

"The kiss" He begins to say, scratching his head with one hand and using the other to drive "What I meant to say, was if the kiss-"

I interrupted him "There was no kiss, it was a mere accident"

"Oh" His all he says, and is all he wants to say. But what do I know? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So I sit there, my eyebrow raised trying to seem as if doesn't bug me when in the inside it does. It really does.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once" I blurted out, the words slipping out of my mouth without me knowing. "So don't let me repeat myself, I _will _kill you." I closed my eyes as the words continue to come "Your not so bad, I consider you as a err-fr-friend" I stuttered, breathing a sign of relief as soon as I was done.

He chuckled, nodding his head as he says "If you don't mind, I consider you _more_ than a friend" He emphasized on the word more. Which made me smirk in response.

"You can dream, I'm not stopping you but dream too much you'll die" I threatened jokily, I laughed. A real laugh, that tickles your tummy and gives you butterflies. It's odd.

"I won't dream too much ma'am" He says with a British accent which causes me to groan.

"Really Beck?" I mumbled "You just killed the mood. Thanks" I say sarcastically as I titled my head so my face would touch the window. The coldness of it, gives me chills. The good kind.

"Sorry" He apologizes as he makes a turn to my street. He knows my address, since he goes to my house every few free weekends.

"Whatever" And just like that, the whole way through we are silent. The silent is comfortable, to say the least. Luckily, we didn't need to wait oh-so-long because Beck is already parking the car and opening the door which I send a deathe glare at him. I'm not old.

"Sorry" He mumbles under his breath, as he walks in the back of me. His chains clinging to one another as they make a odd sound. The house is oddly quiet as we walk closer to it.

"It seems quiet" Beck say, holding out his hand. I don't know why I do but I take it. His warm hand mixing with my cold ones. It's a nice mix, to say the least. A nice gesture.

"We should go in" I suggested, nodding my head as my grip on Beck grew tighter. He smiled slightly, as I opened the door with my keys. It was quiet.

"I think you should go" I mumbled, looking at him. Our eyes never leaving each other. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'll just stay for a while"

I groaned "Seriously, listen to me for once. I'm doing this for _your_ sake"

"My sake?" He raised his eyebrows, "I want to stay though"

"Beck"

"Jade" He says his voice mimicking mine. I glare at him.

"I'll be fine, promise" I manage to choke out, letting a fake smile out. He smirks.

"You promised, can't go back on your word"

"I know what I said" I hissed. "Can you go?"

"Magic word?"

"Can you go now _please_" I was running thin in my patience, I rolled my eyes as he smiled. We weren't exactly friends, but he was my only_ almost _friend and someone who acknowledge me and my hateful behavior.

"The magic word was ocean, but I'll take it" He chuckles as he waves his hands, finally letting mine go. Leaving me breathless and emotionless.

I walked further inside, before I slammed the door after Beck was gone. Like I mention earlier, the house was indeed quiet. Eerily quiet, too quiet even for a house of three people. I bit my bottom lips, maybe they left? Somewhere? No. That couldn't be possible, mother and father are business people. They don't party, barely. I nearly jumped in my skin, when my mom opened the door.

"Was that your tutor?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Or perhaps_ your _boyfriend"

"Tutor, no boyfriend" I shook my head, my curls falling effortlessly on my shoulders.

"Seems more than a tutor" She chuckled, taking off her coat and placing it onto the couch.

"Mom, I'm serious"

"And I'm serious"

"Beck is just a friend"

"I thought he was your tutor" She raises her eyebrows, trying to twist my words. I snickered.

"He's a tutor _and_ a friend sorta in a way" I mumbled, she nods her head seeing the way my face flushes a brighter color.

"Okay, your father will be coming home late. Work and all" She explains, "You should be studying by the way"

"I know" I mumbled, the fact that my house was rather ugly because of my father yelling and all was only the reason why I didn't call it _home_. It was just a setting. I sigh softly as I waved at my mom. "I'm going to my room"

"Alright," She smiled as she sat down on the couch.

I walked slowly, opening the door to my room as I plop onto my bed. The walls were black, pitch black. Shelves aligned with jars full of butterflies. And there's me, a pale white blob who doesn't fit anywhere. Who just needs a place, where I belong. That's why it was pretty great, when I got in for HollyWood Arts. Just two more months, just two more months Jade. About to take a shower, when I get a call. I pick up the phone to see _Beck_. Just great.

"Hello?" He says nervously.

"What?" I hissed, tapping my foot impatiently. My voice isn't nearly as sharp and scary, as it usually was. _Good thing? Or bad thing?_ My thoughts soon were gone when I heard him speak once again.

"Was home as ugly as you said it would be?" He asked, I could tell he loved mocking or teasing me in any opportunity he could get because right after he says that he lets out a low laugh causing me to frown.

"It's not funny, Beck" I mumbled, "I meant every word I said"

"I know, sorry" He apologizes, his voice becoming serious and calm once again.

"Anyways, if your done telling me what you want to say. Can I go?" I say, crossing my arms after I place the cellphone between my ear and shoulder. _  
><em>

"You owe me"

"Huh?"

"You owe me" He repeats once again, his voice losing it's nervousness. I snickered.

"Weren't we over this?"

"You owe me" He repeats for the third time, causing me to groan.

"I don't think so, sorry" I say sarcastically, as weird and odd as it sound I like playing this game with Beck. Since, I always winned. I love winning.

"Jade"

"Beck" I mimic his voice, it was my time to get even.

"I'm serious Jade, you owe me"

"Since when did Beck get serious"

"Just now"

"What do I owe you? And why?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed close together.

"You owe me since I risked my life for you"

I laughed out loud "Risked your life? As if"

"I'm serious"

"Okay" I rolled my eyes "What do I owe Mr. Oliver?" My voice is in the near edge of annoyance since I was done playing with Beck. I needed a shower.

"A date" He manages to say after a long pause.

"What? Did I hear right? Or are you just dumb?" I asked several questions. Another long pause. Silence. Utter silence. Only the sound of my heart beating, and my foot tapping the floor. Just that. Nothing else.

"You heard right, and no I'm not dumb" He finally answers, his voice full of confidence.

I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there. Thoughts, answers passing each second. Forgetting that there was now a towel upon my hand, and that I was suppose to be taking a shower. My thoughts all ruined because of _him_. Because of the _date_. Because of _me_ owing _him_. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. The phone fell from my grip, all I heard was 'hello hello hello' before I hung up. Hearing only the sound of my beating heart and my slow breathing. What was I suppose to feel?

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**darkangel109: Oh no it's okay, just knowing you feel the urge to read my stories is enough for me. #MuchLove You really loved that chapter? Great! Yay! Profile setting up almost. Yipee! That's a big relief off of my dang shoulders :D WISH YOU THE BEST KITKAT!**

**DamonBamon: Thanks for liking/loving this fiction it took a lot of determination and such to finish this chapter :D I hope you like this chapter! **

**imsantiago: Aw, thank you so much. For saying chapter nine was perfect x) I feel like crying. lol. **

**Tootsie anonymous: No it's alright, don't need anonymous hun. My curiosity got the best out of me. ;) I hope you like this chapter as well. **

**secretparamour: Hahaha, the Bademance is soon can't you tell by the 'date' ;]**

**New-Classic22: I read and reviewed your stories hun! Keep on going!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Okay everyone, as you can tell the Bademance is so 'close' You could almost taste it right? ;) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter since I actually enjoyed writing a more 'sensitive-ish' Jade I know I haven't been updating regularly it's because of some stupid drama in twitter, a girl was calling me a fake because she said that I said that the blond girl in my picture was me but I DIDN'T. So she misunderstood. LOL But the part that made me piss was that I helped her with her problems, and she has the right to call me a liar and a fake AND she said I was the rudest person on earth she ever met. Reporting me and blocking me. But I don't mind at all. :] So, I want to thank my friends for being there Imsantiago for being such a gift from above, and...JayC as well. You guys make me stronger! SOORY FOR MY BABBLING, I JUST NEEDED TO WRITE THAT! SO MY FEELING WOULD BE GONE!<br>**

**PS: There is a rumor saying Liz Gillies is going to guest star as Jade West in the Big Time Rush episode 'Big Time Secrets'. Do you think it's true? :O **

**PSS: I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
><strong>


	12. Why won't you date her?

Jade POV:

After that incident, I decided to stay inside my room for a moment. Just for a moment, or that's what I planned but ended up staying there for a full hour. Isn't that wonderful? Oh right it isn't, because staying in a room for a whole hour is like staying near a crying baby. Annoying and just plain not right. So I decided, to get up and grab my cellphone. I glared at it as I dialed _his _number. The phone were two rings until he finally picked up.

"Hello?" He says, his voice confused. "Jade"

"What time?" I asked, my voice giving out that I am frustrated.

"What?" He says, still confused.

"What time" I demanded, rolling my eyes as I explain "The date"

"Uhm, is one o'clock alright with you?"

"Your the guy, so _you_ pick"

"Okay then, tomorrow one o'clock it is"

"Alright then" I say, never noticing my lips were curving until it came out like a smile. Not my usual smirk. I couldn't believe I was happy, just because of _this_.

"Bye, Jade" He says his voice having a hint of nervousness but not quite.

"Whatever" And that was my cue, to hang up but I didn't. I just listened to his heartbeat slowly beating as he hung up. It was a weird gesture but I was fine with that, nothing my life was ever normal. I fell asleep, my body drench with every single emotion there was. _Anger_, because Beck literally broke down all of my walls. Those walls, I desperately tried to hold. _Love_, because it's been a while since someone tried so hard to get inside my life, to be in it._ Sadness_, because Beck was the only one and maybe the only one who was willing to do this. I awoke, the next morning. My hair tangled, my eyebrows furrowed close together. The day passed by so fast. Almost_ too _fast. I got up from my bed, readjusted my shirt as I looked at the clock. 10'o clock. I had some time, to dress up, take a shower, and brush my teeth. I wasted no time, I took off all my clothes as I entered the bathtub. Making the liquid flow over and under my body, scrubbing my skin deep with soap as I poured conditioner onto my head. Waiting a few minutes, before I washed my body and hair. I got out, my body soaked with water as my hair dripped. Wrapping the towel onto my body, waiting until it was nearly dried before I wore my accessories. I went for a stunning look, a dress. I quickly did my hair, curling it in the ends and giving myself a quick makeup do. Not too dark, like I usually did but going for a softer look. Just like that I'm done, and just like that it's already twelve-fifty o'clock. Ten more damn minutes to spare, I grin at myself as I quickly get downstairs only to be met by my mother. She looks at me strictly.

"Where are you going Jadelyn West?"

"To er, my date"

"Who's the guy?" She frowned slightly, as she placed her hands on her waist. I flinch ever- so- slightly, I didn't want to hear her say '_I told you so_' so I just stand there and bite my lower lips knowing she'll find out as soon as he knocks on the door. Luckily, she didn't need to wait long because Beck is already knocking on the door. Mother, smirks as she quickly opens the door to discover it was Beck. Here comes the 'I told you so'. Just when I think nothing could go wrong, I see Beck holding roses and sunflowers. I hate flowers especially roses.

"Hello, Beck" Mother says, smiling while she looks at me her gaze burning and saying I told you so. I shrug it off, as I quickly go beside Beck. Grabbing the flowers out of his hand and handing it to mother, god knows what I'll do to it if I stayed with it any longer.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. West" He smiled as he quickly grabbed my hand, I don't protest though since we are almost dating right?

"Indeed it is, Jadelyn better be here before 6'o clock" Mother says, her gaze burning on Beck.

"Yes, of course" Beck says confidently, causing me to narrow my eyes and smirk.

"Well, you may leave. Waste no time" She says motioning her hand to the door, which Beck indicates its our time to go. He smiles at her as he quickly escorts me out.

"Where are we going?" I asked, eyes narrowing as I take a deep breath and take him all in. His dark brown hair shoulder-length, and his chocolate brown eyes just shy of his hair. His slim body wearing a tux. Wondering, if we ever could work out but deciding it was impossible. Just when, I'm about to talk once again Beck chuckles. Interrupting all my thoughts.

"Well, that's a surprise ma'am" He says once again with his British accent. "You look stunning"

I smirk, "I know"

"Your confident, aren't you?" Beck sends me a crook smile but before I could reply he's already walking toward his car. I follow close behind, the one thing I hate that people do, he does it. Opening the passenger door for me like I'm old but I don't curse at him or anything, I just nod my head and sit down. When I close my eyes to take a deep breath, and look back at why I agree to such a thing. I see him already in the car, on the driver seat.

"Just so you know Beck, if this doesn't work out." I glance at him, looking to see if he's listening before I continue on. And when it does seem like he is, I do. "You'll still tutor me"

"I know" He smirks, driving away and towards whatever destination he wants.

"Beck, why do you even want to go on a date with me?" I asked, titling my head to get a better view of him.

"I don't know" He shrugs, his eyes never once leaving the road. I frown.

"How can you not know Beck?"

"Well, let's just say I do know. But I want to keep it a secret"

"I don't understand you Beck"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to do" He turns to glimpse at me, sending so many shivers down my spine I'm not sure if it's because of him. But before I could grasp the moment, he turns his attention back at the road.

"Whatever" I finally manage to say. The ride towards his destination took a while, though it wasn't too long for me to cause a tantrum. It was just right. I got out of the car as quickly as I could, so I could avoid Beck eyes glancing at me when he opened the door. That's when it hits me, Beck mysterious 'date' was a expensive restaurent close out of town but not too far. The place was just breath-taking, having a mysterious glow to it. Just when I'm ready to walk inside, Beck pulls me backwards. He grabs my hand, quickly looking down to not meet my gaze. I snicker.

"Can we go inside now?" I asked a little bit too harsh, that causes Beck to bite his lips and nod his head. We quickly walk inside, to be met by a waitress. A girl that's just too beautiful that I can't help but feel oddly jealous? Was that the word? She was wearing a skirt that didn't quite help me at this case. I frown slightly, when I turn my gaze only to see Beck smiling at her. I'm about to squeeze his hand and pull him away from her as possible when it's too late because Beck is already pulling me to wherever she is leading us. Opening the door, to reveal a room. A secret and private room. I sit across from him, taking in the place once again. The place so dark and romantic, I can't help but grin.

"I'll be right back sir." She lets out a friendly smile, handing us menus before she's long gone.

"So this is what you call a secret date? I should have known"

"Known what?"

"That a guy like you would think a first date should be in a restaurant" I rolled my eyes, scanning the paper in front of me. "So not original by the way"

I hear him chuckle "A lady should be treated like one, if you didn't know"

"Who said I was a lady?"

"Me"

"I still don't get you, Mr. Oliver" I smirk, eyes pulling away from the paper to only be met by his wondering gaze. The door clicks, and the same waitress is walking toward us, holding out her paper and pen. She smiles.

"Have you gotten your order sir?"

"Yeah, I'll have the two short ribs and some salad" He smiles, showing off his whole set of white teeth. She nods her head as she quickly writes it down.

"And you ma'am?"

"Same"

"I'll be right back with your order"

"Thank you" Beck says, she bows her head slowly. Walking away and closing the door behind her.

"You should date her" I say, not knowing what has gotten into me and what caused me to say that out of nowhere. Maybe it was his gaze that could easily make the girl blush and the fact maybe he thought she was cute.

"What?" He asked, leaning closer, his eyebrows furrowed close together.

"You should have asked _her_ out" I look at him, emphasizing on the word her. He squints his eyes, shaking his head. Showing complete disbelief and confusion.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to Jade" He confesses, his voice so calm and so collected that it's nothing compared to mine. So sharp and loud, it's too much for this room.

"Your not giving me the right answer Beck!" I nearly shouted, he frowns.

"What is the_ right _answer?"

"You should date her"

"I don't want to"

"Why not?"

"I just don't Jade. Is this conversation going to repeat itself?"

"I hate you, date cancelled" I got up from my seat and was about to open the door when Beck pulls me aside.

"What is wrong with you Beck?" I shouted, our faces so close together that our breath actually mingle with one another. "If you don't let go of me, I will seriously kick you where-" Just like that I'm interrupted, with the force of his lips on mine. The force of him all over me, just like that all my senses shut down and I'm kissing him back. Grasping his hair with my hands as I pull him closer to me. His hands are holding my waist, keeping me their with him. His tongue enters my mouth, I widen it. Willing to make him know, I've been longing for his touch even if I didn't know I did until jealously rage over me. I loved him. Was that the word?

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**lowlaury: LOL, If I was sitting next to you. I would be like 'Sleep already' x) And yes, the internet does have distractions, so does reality. :S Thank you, LollyPop. Your review means alot, like I said your one of my favorite writers/editor. Buwah! **

**SQTgirl: You don't like Big Time Rush? Why? :O Nemo. Nemo. Nemo. Do you have Nemos in your house? xP Man, I always wanted to jump off something, but couldn't since I'm such a scaredy cat. :|**

**666LuvJayC: Ha, Of course Beck wouldn't like it. He better not like it! :P Cause if he does, I will be so disapointed x) I want to see Beck get jealous! Here is Bade. Bade. Bade. :] **

**ohlookitzKutie: Thank you hun, ;) I made Bade! Woot!**

**iluvbade: Of course, I want Bade as well. Can't wait for 'Locked Up' Can't you as well? x) IT'S GOING TO BE EPIC! Yeah. \m/**

**DarkAngel: Ha, that means a lot it didn't disapointted you KitKat. I never want to disapoint you. :] And I bought KitKat just yesteryday, so good. And my sister was like 'Why KitKat' i replied by saying 'cause it reminds me of my friend Cat' LOL, x) That's going to be epic, I hope you hurry and do so! Yeah, totally you heard the crossover? Where will Tori be at? LOL Man, everyone has heard that rumor. :S I hope it's true! I would tottally be all over the TV, giggling when I see Beck getting jealous. *u* I updated as you can see ;) By the way KitKat, why weren't you sure of reading 'Robotic Figure' HeHe! :) LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU.**

**TheGracie: I miss you already, hope your vacation/trip is going great hun! :)And yes, some bademance will be so epic especially since Liz said it'll be much cuter Bade moments ;) love you and hope you hurry up and come back! LOL**

**BTRFAN105: Same thing! Heard that as well! :) **

**CallieScissorLuvJogia: ROFL, maybe if a guy said you were beautiful *no doubt someone already has* you'll be like squealing. LOL. Though, I can't seem to imagine... x| Yeah, I wanted to add 'Jade was beautiful to Beck' thingy because at least some bademance right? :)) Aw, thank you. Much love Callie!**

**imsantiago: Aw, I made you cry :S Can't get over that...I love you more! AND I will win that okay? Deal? :P And yes, I'm amazing because I have best friends like you *u* LOVE YA IVONNE! **

**secretparamour: Yeah, without Beck. Jade is going to be..unlike herself :S LOL, absoutely it's just going to be chaotic. When will you update your story :( Thank you CasePanda -been a long time since I said that. :P x]**

**New-Classic22: But it says 2009 :| Hm...I hope it's true though! I would love to see Jade being with boys and Beck...getting jello! Update your story ;) LOVE YA! C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hello everyone! I got some news Eric Lange tweeted me can't get over how epic that was :) And I just would want to say I love all my reviewers! So much, you guys are amazing, and it's great that people who I don't know *in twitter* ask me when I will update Be My Teacher and Impossible Unbelievable that means a lot to me. :] And I LOVE it the most when my favorite writers review ** Actually truth be told, I AM HAPPY THAT that everyone above reviewed! it means a lot especially the fact *coughGracieCallieKiKat* Were here through it all! :] Sorry for the babbling and stuff...but really thankful today! Hope this chapter is long enough...<br>**

**PS: Sorry for the late update, I have been currently writing/editing my other fics. And to be able to finish this chapter, I had to disconnect away from the internet, to not procastinate :|  
><strong>

**PPS: Check out 'Robotic Figure' if you can ;) That'll be awesome! #MuchLove to everyone! Check out secretparamour,New-Classic22, imsantiago, BTRFAN105, and LowLaury. I love their stories and it's getting addicting to the point it's killing me :(( **


	13. Take A Chance

Jade POV:

My thoughts kicked in again, causing me to remember that I, Jade West was still kissing Beck Oliver. I pushed him away furiously, causing him to fall back slightly but not completely. My eyes wide open as I jerk my feet up to the point where I had kicked his_ part_. He crouches down, crossing his legs as he let out a low groan.

"What was that for?" He manages to say, his face pitch pink as his gaze locks in with mine.

"I told you I would kick your part, but you didn't listen" I explain, eying him carefully as I gulp softly and slowly. He groans softly, as he clutches his body close to him. It's so painful looking, that I even myself feel the need to comfort him. About to run off, when he reaches out and says those three words._ 'I love you' _causing me to turn abruptly, and frown. No one has ever said I love you, not anyone out of my family. No one.

"What?" I manage to spat out, my mouth wide open as I narrow my gaze to find his.

"I love you" He says again, his face still disoriented but manages to still act like he means it.

"Why? My voice broke, if feeling could kill. I would die. I looked down, I didn't want to look at him. I kicked his _part_, and he never got mad all he did was cuss at the air but he manage to say he loves me after all this. Does he love me?

"I just do" He croaks, pulling himself up using the table. Standing straight once again, as he walks closer to me. His steps shortening one at a time, until he's finally in front of me. My heart beating so fast as my pupils could have, and might have already dilate.

"I don't understand you"

"But I understand _you_"

"You don't" I simply say but beneath it all, I do believe he _could _understand me. It's just, I don't want him to. When you let someone in, they have the ability to destroy you. I have been destroyed countless times even my family members did this to me, so how could I, cold-hearted Jadelyn West trust a guy who's been tutoring me.

"I do, and I will" He grins weakly as he looks at me closely. "What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing" I mumbled, "But at the same time nothing is everything to me. It's all I have."

"Jade, I love you" He repeats once again, "I think I literally lost my mind"

"Your cheesy, I hate cheesy" And just like that, I pull away from his gaze and walk away. I'm not use to _this_, I'm not use to what _he_ does to me. I love him, yeah, but I won't show it. I forbid it. I walk slowly, god knows where I plan on going. Hearing the clank of my sandals, and the sound of the birds chirping. I don't know what I expected, maybe I expected he would chase after me. That's what he's suppose to do right? That's what he was _meant _to do, that's what guys do in the movies . Chase after the girl, and confess their undying love but maybe. Just maybe. It's better this way. I tilt my head up to see the clear blue sky, how it reflects upon the world. How it seems to expand, to each continent and country. So wide, so big, everyone in this world would see the sky. See one big sky. I smile lightly at the thought but got interrupted with the sound of a car honking. I jump, my hair disheveled from the wind and my eyes watery from the memories. I turn around to be only met by a car that seems to belong to..._him_. Beck Oliver, in the driver seat. Honking furiously. I smirk secretly, as I continue to walk slowly, hearing him drive nearer and nearer.

"Hop on Jade" Beck shouts, his voice calm but loud enough to cause the trees to move. I snap my head at his directly as I raise both of my eyebrows.

"No" I spat out, walking more quicker as I hear _him_ honk again.

"Your being ridiculous" He calls out, I breathe in slowly. Telling myself not to get mad, or I'll say something unpredictable. I hate unpredictable. "Jade your being childish right now!" He says once again, causing me to forget all about breathing and just the urge to lurch at him. I turn abruptly, letting out a low snarl.

"What did you just say?"

"Your being ridiculous"

"Why should you even care and why should it even matter?" I cross my arms, raising my pierce eyebrow. He sighs.

"Just please get in," He insisted, motioning his hand towards the passenger seat.

"And if I don't?"

"Jade, just get in"

"No" I say, tapping my sandals against the hard pavement. He pinches his nose bridge as he thinks.

"If you don't get in the car Jade, I will literally tell your mom"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so scared" I say in mockery, hand against my chest as I open my mouth wide enough to look as if I was really shocked.

"Jade"

"Beck"

"Get in the car _please_" He nearly begs, closing his eyes as he says it. I roll my eyes, walking toward his car as I sit down. His eyes widen, at my sudden change of mood.

"What?" I say, my voice sounding a bit harsh and annoyed causing him to shrug.

"You shouldn't cry anymore," He simply says, glancing at me. I forgotten about my mascara that had run a few times because of my countless tears draining in and out of my eyes and I haven't recall seeing him stare that long to acknowledged that.

"Don't tell me what to do Beck Oliver!" Is all I say, it's all there is to say.

"I'm just saying, you look great when you smile. You should do it more often"

"Oh, so now, your trying to change me!"

"I never said that"

"Oh but it sounded like you were"

"Jade, I'll never change the way you are. I love you for you" He sighs, looking at me.

"That's so cheesy. But yeah, thanks" I mumbled quickly, hoping he doesn't hear the _thanks _but he does. There's never a day he has an hear failure. He nods his head.

"I'll accept the thanks, if you give me a chance."

"What?"

"Date me" He says and just like that he already parked the car. "See you later?" His lower lips curving into a smile, he quickly winks as he begins to drive once again. Leaving me to wonder. My eyes narrow, my arms crossed, and my hair being whipped away with the faint brush of the wind. I smile secretly,Beck Oliver wouldn't stop wouldn't he? I'm about to open the door, when mother does. Her motion so quick, so fast it's a motion I could never see from her-My eyes widen.

"Mother?" I manage to say, she nods her head gesturing her hand inside the house. Indicating that I should get inside. Which I am happy to oblige to. I am quick to get inside my room, when mother pulls me back. I roll my eyes, as I lock my gaze on her.

"Yes?" I asked, my tone giving away that I am slightly annoyed at her sudden change of atmosphere.

"How was it?" She asked, her curls falling effortlessly on her shoulder. It's memorizing to say the least but I don't say anything. I just shut my mouth and stare at her, like a complete idiot but when she doesn't get the memo that I don't want to talk. I just roll my eyes and nod my head.

"It' was great, it was so awesome mother" I say sarcastically, "What did you expect?"

"Don't use that tone with me, Jadelyn"

"Oh, looks like I _already_ did"

"Jadelyn West, do you want me to ground you!" She asked, her hands on her hips as she takes me in. I shake my head slowly, it's not like I want to admit it but I would want to at least_ try _to be a good girl. I repeat_ try_, but it's not like I would do everything she says. Yeah right.

"No, mother. Can I go now?" I say, my eyes blatantly meeting hers. Her lips curving into a shock smile. She's never expected me to do this. Truth be told, I never expected myself to do this either.

"You can, but the correct question would be may you go now"

"Mom, _may_ I go now?" I say through my gritted teeth, my jaw tighten as I say those few words emphasizing on the word may. She nods her head, I walk towards my room with heavy footsteps. Having a business mother, is such a pain in the throat. When I finally am inside my room, nearly ready to take off my clothes when I have a phone call. Beck Oliver. I picked it up, answering it when it rings at least three times.

"You have a lot of guts to call me, Beck"

"Well, er, yeah"

"So, hurry up and tell me what you want to tell me. I don't have all time Beck" I spat, smirking as I hear the sound beat of his heartbeat. It's true, I do love him or maybe have a sort of emotion for him but to be honest, I'm not like one of those girls that would go begging on her knees for a guy. Never. That's just pathetic and sad if ever.

"Did you like it?" He asked, I furrow my eyebrows close together as I think it through.

"What does it mean?"

"_It_, the kiss"

"Why are you asking this? Because honestly, I can't answer _that_"

"Would you go out with me?"

"I never knew this was a million question game" And just like that I hung up, lying myself flat down onto my mattress bed, the warmth of it seemed to elope my whole body and just that made me sleep in peace. I awoke, the sound of my alarm clock ringing evey second. I closed my eyes tightly as I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it out the window, a smirk on my face as I got up not knowing I was sweating and was still in my dress. I forgot, just because of _that _call. I stripped off all my clothes as I got into the shower, not risking another moment or time on that thing. It was only six-fifty AM, leaving me with a few good minutes to spare on taking good care of my skin. As I quickly got inside the shower, slowly taking off all the dirt I can find and rinsing it with clean water. Scrubbing some soap into my skin, as I poured some conditioner into my hair, skipping the shampoo part since I heard they only dry up your hair. And just like that, with the quick turn of the knob, water came pouring out. Leaving my body fresh out of soap, same goes for my hair. I step out of the shower, placing the towel around my body as I wait until my body dries up before I pick up the appropriate clothes to wear today, deciding to wear my plain black t-shit laced with some black design pattern and my black pants that I wear with black high knee boots. A different but simple look, I close the door behind me with a bang as I walked down the stairs to be seen by my mother. She lets out a small smile, as she quickly grabs ahold of my hand and makes me sit so abruptly, I never saw it coming. I glare at her. My hang-bag swinging side to side from that fast gesture, giving out plain prove she did that.

"Yes?" I say, my eyes narrowing as I look at my mom still cooking.

"What would _you_ like? Pancakes? Waffles?" She asked, her back facing my face. I roll my eyes.

"I _want_ coffee" I say, emphasizing on the word want.

"Coffee?" She turns to face me. Bingo. I got her attention. I stare back at her, not a slight of hint, I'm amused by her.

"Coffee"

"You can't have coffee, not now. Not at your age"

"Then, I'll starve. Fair enough?" I smile simultaneity, ready to pick up my hang-bag and go off to school when she quickly grabs my shoulder and makes me sit again. "What?" I say, my lips slightly pucker from my little bit of annoyance by her.

"Eat with your father, he's only going to be here for a little while. Since he has a business trip."

"What should it matter? I'm already invisible to him"

"Don't say that. Hush for just a minute, he's going down right now" She places her index finger against her lips as she pats my back, leaving me there to sit across from my father when he get's down here. Mother finally is done cooking her number one pancakes, her words not mine. She settles the plates full of pancakes down, right in time, right in cue. Father already is here, sitting down across from me. His tie, a little bit too perfect that I can't help but want to barf.

"Good morning, darling and" His gaze finds mine, as he lets out a reluctant smile. "Jade"

"Father" I say, smirking a tad bit. As I quickly grab the spoon, and shove it down my mouth. The quicker I eat, the faster I can get out of here.

"Jade, when are you going to take out all of this things on your face" He says out of nowhere, causing me to stop eating and look directly at him. I raise my pierced eyebrows.

"What?

"Those things"

"I'm not going to take it off-" Just like that my mother, interrupts me by muttering that I should go now which I agree to. Getting off the seat, as fast as I could leaving my father dumbstruck. I quickly get inside my car, putting on the keys as I drive away. Luckily, I arrive there just in time. If I didn't, let's just say you could imagine how it feels to be in_ hell. _I had about six minutes to spare, so I decided to shove all my books inside my locker before it rings. And just when I'm about to open the door of my locker, several notes and roses come plying down. I frown slightly, it doesn't stop me from shoving my books though. When I'm done with doing my business I pick up one of the fallen notes and read every letter slowly and carefully. The person handwriting is no doubt a male.

_Jade, _

_don't bother trying to read every letter. You'll just end up going insane. Too much cheesiness, and you hate cheesiness right? All of those roses are real, except one of them. That fake one implies I'll always admire you and love you whether you like it or not. Your beautiful, no matter what they say. So, yeah. _

_-Beck (your nuthead) _

I laugh lightly, shoving the letter down my back pockets as I grab several more letters before I close my locker to only be met by Beck. Beck Oliver. _The_ nuthead.

"Hey Jade"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"An answer. A _real_ answer." He says calmly, leaning against the locker as his chains swing back and forth.

"Yes" I say, walking down the hallway only to be pulled and pushed against the locker. I look up to see the way his face, several inches away from mine, with only one swift move our lips would be touching. I close my eyes, as I press my lips against his. _Take a chance right Jade?_ Let's see where it takes you, but there's a tiny piece of me telling me it's right to do this, while the other one is saying it's wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**Tootsie: It is fine :) I hope you enjoy this.**

**KitKat: I have to admit, I have to remember your new id name. l-o-l. But no big deal, and yeah Bademance is in the house! WOOT. WOOT. Is Matt realy going to not be in Victorious, I heard that as well so that means someone will have to replace him if so. :S if that's true. Okay, here's the storyline for 'Locked up' The gang travels to Eurba, a foreign country, where they expect paradise, yet instead find several misfits in their hotel room. The hotel promises if they perform one song a night, they will pay for their plane tickets, hotel, and food. While they're dancing, they perform for the president. When Tori kicks her leg up, it causes her shoe to fly across the room, hitting the president in the eye. Tori and her friends are sentenced to four years in Eurbion prison, Tori concocts a plan to get out, possibly having something to do with the featured song. I found this at wiki, and you could check out the trailer in youtube. :))) I LOVE YOU TOO! MUWAH!**

**SQTgirl: How old are you now? Since, years pass so quickly...you'll be skydiving in no time ;) Nerdy beck will still be nerdy of course, since that's what the plot is for ;)))**

**TheGracie: HERRO! I missed you, how was the trip? Are you still in there? Trip wise? **

**secretparamour: Update for me? In my honor? ROFL. ROFL. Kidding, but that's so cool! :]]]] No problem, that's for you. You deserve that sweet comment :-* ;)**

**imsantiago: Hehee, I'm lucky as well to have you as my BSF/BTF ;] I MISSED YOU, SO HAPPY YOU TWEETED ME TODAY! WOOT. We are so close more than ever now. Promise me you won't leave your best friend hanging! :)))**

**lowlaury: Funny, funny. I missed you by the way. Thanks for that tweet, I hope it made everyone realize. Thanks, #Muchlove for you LollyPop ^_^ **

**Jade: Oh thanks you like this story! Means a lot to me, since I just started 2 months ago! Thanks, and here it. So hope you enjoy! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Yeah, so I'm happy to say that I might be updating daily or so. I'm sorry for the short delay, but like they say the story must go on! I don't know if you might think this is HORRIBLE or whatsoever. But I really enjoyed writing the climax of the story. Where you can see SO many complications going on in Jade life where it'll lead her to...go to.. Hollywood Arts :D Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Nerdy Beck...I actually have a few tricks up my sleeve. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please give me some advicetell me about your life/ and review! :] **

**PS: Tell me if you want the POV to be in Beck point or so! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PPS: Please tolerate my grammar, I'm not the best and I am indeed learning and for all the flamers if my stories are pointless please don't waste your time reviewing my stories as well as other people one. Why take the time to read/review if you think it sucks? Your just wasting your time reviewing, and all you can say is 'I suck' please make an account and tell me face to face. Thank you, I would appreciate it if you actually told me what to improve on and I would like to see you put yourself out there like all of us, writers do! Your not making me want to quit, your just making me feel the need to express myself more. THANK YOU! :] ❤ 'People will hate you, rate you, shake you, break you, but how strong you stand is what makes you' That's why I accept it when the same person is saying the same thing. Thank you for saying that, it makes me become stronger! It over mind and matter, I don't mind and you don't matter.  
><strong>


	14. What is love?

Beck POV:

After the kiss, everything was a blur but for a weird reason - I find myself in Algebra math. For some odd bizarre reason. Why did Jade kiss me? I blink repeatedly as I tilt my head to look as I'm listening, but truth is, it's the opposite. My mind is total elsewhere, but then again it's here to. I smile slightly, though I bet Mr. Roberts saw it because the next thing I know, he's peering at me and just like that he smirks.

"Is there anything funny Beckett Oliver? Something perhaps you want to tell your classmates?" He raises his eyebrows, hands entwined with the others as he leans forward. I shake my head, causing everyone around me to laugh out loud. One in particular, leans forward and giggles. A_ girl_, the red head bobble head. She looked familiar, I couldn't quite put it. How come I haven't acknowledge her before? I bite my lower lips, as I stand up.

"Actually, to be honest." I say, my voice full of confidence as I let out a crook smile. "Not to be disrespectful sir, but I need to say what was on my mind since you asked."

"Go on"

"The truth is, I'm_ happy_. I'm happy for the first time."

"Why are you happy?" Mr. Roberts ask, causing everyone around the room to whisper. In hush voices. I wince.

"I'm happy, because I just am" I run my fingers through my hair, as I hesitantly, reluctantly sit back down. Seeing the way my classmates just laugh it off and mutter a few disrespectful words.

"If I hear or see you smile again, Beckett. You'll go in detention, no question asked"

"Yes, sir" I mumbled, and just like that I sit myself back down in my seat dazed and just plain not listening for the whole hour or so. Just like that, it was already lunch. Just when I'm about to get up and prepare for the worst reaction Jade could ever make that's when the red head bobble head grips my arm and lets out a smile. Cat was her name right?

"I'm Cat, I think we talked before!" She giggles, offering her hand out as she once again giggles. I narrow my eyes, as I nod my head. So it is Cat. I was right. "Sorry about Jade and, the fact we couldn't talk 'regular'" She emphasized on the word _normal_. Though, I refuse to acknowledge what she says after the before.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Beck" I shake her hand as we finally were able to release each other grips.

"I know who you are silly, your Jade boyfriend!"

"Huh?"

"Boyfriend, as in kissy faces and sweet nothings into each other ears!" She explains, nudging me. I laugh lightly, how could she say I was Jade boyfriend. When even myself, the person who kissed her two times couldn't even tell if Jade was his. I shook my head, just when I'm about to say something. Cat stares blankly at me with her brown big eyes.

"Oh right, sorry, I forgot I shouldn't have said that. Jade hasn't made it official" She pats my back as she skips outside leaving me once again, dazed. I quickly shake my head, as I lift my backpack onto my shoulder. I walk quickly inside the cafeteria, sitting myself down onto a empty deserted table. I grab my book out of my bag, reading each line slowly and carefully. I wasn't suppose to be expecting company much less _her_. She slams her handbag onto the table with one huge bang, I lift my gaze to meet her angry ones.

"You know what, I failed. I frecking failed my test!" She exclaimed, behind those angry blue eyes I could tell she was devastated it. I sigh softly, pushing my book away from my view.

"It isn't your fault, don't blame yourself"

"I know!" She closes her eyes tightly, and says "It's yours!"

"How is it my fault?" I asked defensively, my mouth is formed into a thin line.

"You rarely teach me anything, speaking of teaching. I should teach you how to kiss right!"

"Now your insulting my ability to kiss,"

"Just telling the truth!"

"_Jade_,"

"I want coffee" She says out of nowhere. "Hearing all this nagging, is making me thirsty"

"You. Want. Coffee?" I emphasized every word, she nods her head.

"Yeah. Coff-ee. Get the drift?" She rolled her eyes, waiting for my reply but when I don't she tilts her head. "Please?"

"Fine." I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear but soft enough to keep it that way. She grins evilly.

"Two sugars!" She yells, I feel her gaze watching me walk away. I walk towards the cart in our school, that sells coffee in a really good price, but the taste is still rather rich in flavor. Lifting my head, to find Andre working it. Maybe, he's doing it to earn extra credit or maybe he needs money. Either could work.

"Hey Andre!" I smiled at him, he smiles back causing his dreadlocks falling over his shoulder.

"Hey, Beck" He says, his voice hoarse and sleepy. I raise my eyebrows.

"You haven't slept or what?"

"Nah, I need extra money to buy this new guitar"

I nod my head, he yawns. "One coffee, with two sugars!"

"That will be five dollars." He mutters, making the coffee as he pours two sugars inside it. Handing it to me as soon as I hand him six dollars, one dollar for tip. He needs it.

"Sweet, thanks man!"

"No problem" I wave my hands, as I walk back into the cafeteria finding Jade stare at me. I sit across from her, she grabs the coffee out of my hand as soon as I do.

"Are you _that_ thirsty?" I asked, she nods her head. Sipping the coffee as she slowly puts it down. Raising both of her eyebrows, as she looks at me once again.

"Look, I know that I'm not the nicest girlfriend around." She explains, my eye widen. Girlfriend, she's _my _girlfriend. I bite my lips, to fight myself a huge grin. "And the yes, was a yes to being your better or worse half" She nearly barfs at the word, causing me to laugh out loud but I decide to hold it in since Jade smirks.

"Oh." Is all I say, is all I can say actually.

"By the way, when are you actually going to tutor me again?"

"When are you available?"

She bites her lower lips as she runs her fingers through her hair, looking down at her binder reminder. She smirks. "I guess, tomorrow night"

"N-N-Night?" I stutter, gulping hard as I look at her wide frighten eyes.

"Yeah night, got a problem?" She raises her pierced eyebrow, shaking her head causing her loose curls to fall. "Oh wait, don't tell me you - Beck Oliver is scared of being alone with me?"

"N-No."

"Psht, don't worry my parents will be there - when I say parents, I mean my mom"

"Okay so tomorrow night?" I asked for reassurance, she smiles slightly as she nods her head before she grips her cup of coffee and sips it. I'm about to open my book once again when Robbie comes and sit himself beside Jade with his little puppet-or well known _Rex_. Robbie Shaprio, with his Afro hair and his big smile has the guts to sit net to _her_.

"Hey sexy momma" Rex chimes in, causing Jade to almost spit her coffee upon my face. I blink repeatedly. I repeat _almost_.

"Who the hell is this puppet talking to?" She asked me, looking at Robbie awkwardly and back again at me. I shrug.

"Stop Rex, it is awfully rude to do that to a woman" Robbie scolds Rex, shoving him inside his backpack as a 'time-out' reference. I snicker, seeing the way Jade turns her attention directly at Robbie.

"This thing" She pauses, pointing at his backpack. Her eyes widen, as her blue eyes nearly pop out of her sockets. "isn't human, and you - are another person I rather see dead then alive. Go screw yourself!"

"Jade, honey, calm down" I whisper towards her, she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, just get this thing away from -"

"Wait - honey, does that mean you and Jade - are dating?" Robbie interrupts Jade, as he readjust his glasses as he looks at me directly. I nod my head, grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. You would have expected, I would walk away but I don't I just stare back at Robbie.

"I'm going, Cat is expecting me" Jade says frowning slightly, she grabs her coffee and slings her handbag over her shoulder as she waves at me and gives Robbie a glare. I stifle a laugh.

"Why are you dating the dark witch of the west?" Robbie asked, though he waits until Jade is out of sight when he does say it.

"I think the right question would be why not" I snickered.

"Your kidding me right Beck, there has to be a deal behind it right?

"Robbie _not_ everything has to have a deal to it."

"Uhm, yes it does. That's the whole reason why you tutored her in the first place" Robbie reminds me, I bite my lower lips. It was true, that's the whole point on why I did the whole tutoring for my parents and the fact I'm not sure if I told Jade. That's when it hits me, there's another thing I haven't mention.

"True" I mumbled, looking down upon my feet. I was ashamed, I did something - another thing that could possible wreck the only thing that made me happy. I sigh.

"Well, look at the bright side you could meet new _nice _girls when you guys break up with her" He empathized on the word new. I thump his forehead, causing him to cry out loud. "What was that for, Beck?"

"Love isn't about finding girls at random moments"

"Then what is_ love?_," Robbie asked confused, rubbing his forehead with both of his palms.

"I don't know" I mumbled, closing my eyes as I thought it through. Honestly, I don't even know what is love...some say it's like heaven some say it's like hell, but at the same time how would they know? They never been in hell nor heaven.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

Stupid puppet. Stupid Ventriloquist. Stupid test. I sipped the coffee that seemed to cling onto the palms of my hands and seem to make it way over the holes between my fingers. I rolled my eyes, as I waited for Cat. Hissing at anyone who eyes seem to land on me or on my piercing. Critical much? Just when I'm about to turn my heel, and head to Biology without her that's when she appears. She's sweating and her hair is tied up in a pony tail, my eyes widen.

"What's up with you?"

"My brother he came to my school, he was playing hiding go seek with the polices and-"

"Okay, Okay, I get it. Just calm down, so we can get to class okay?"

"KK" She smiled as she places her palms against her knees, and breathes heavily. It took us about five minutes before she finally calmed down, and was already walking ahead of me. Did she forget I was there? It takes a matter of seconds, before we once again are aligned with one another.

"I had lunch with Beck - well it's not really lunch - but you get it right?" I say, she nods her head, her pony tail bobbing into the air. I laugh softly.

"Was it nice?" She asked, stopping dead in her track as she looks at me with her brown eyes. She tilts her head and lets out a low giggle. "Did you get butterflies?"  
>"What are you talking about Cat?" I rolled my eyes, though it was pretty true though I don't want to admit it, I did have butterflies. Let me reply, I did <em>not <em>anymore. Not when I'm out of his sight.

"Butterflies, as in those sick lovely feeling!"

"You make no sense" I shook my head as I grab her arm, making both of our paces quicker. Maybe it's a good thing? Maybe not? But I could guarantee I wouldn't see Beck...that was a good thing right? Not having those butterflies, that weak girls would have. Then again, it's nice to know he's already there for me. He's making me have those second thoughts, about love, that it's not at all a bad thing. Then again, what is love?

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**: LOL. Good to know! Awesome :] That weird review, was total epic actually it made my day brighter! :)) I hope this chapter is good, not a big fan of this chapter right now.**

**TheGracie: I love you too! Let me guess you are busy to talk to your ravishing...waffles, pancakes? :P **

**1000BADE: I will totally check it out, dear! :) :] Thanks for letting me know.**

**Tootsie: Thank you Tootise, I missed your reviews you know! :] I hope this chapter, isn't...awful. I hardly liked it, but I just had to update you know! :) Thank you again.**

**GrandeGilliesFan: LOL, your reviewers are beyond extraordinary. I love your...reviews, always always makes me laugh and smile! Lol, you wrote those quotes into you know your 'book of quotes' ;] LOL. LOL. LOL. Thank you, I wanted the note to be like Beck x] Love ya, more than I love...m&ms :] **

**New-Classic22: Of course, I love your ranting! Tell me everything. I LOVE long reviews from people! :] Love ya, Jello! **

**secretparamour: Have you updated dear? Haven't heard from you :(( :(**

**imsantiago: I did a Beck POV. GREAT to know, your having fun...in your vacation. Take pictures for me ! Love ya dear! c:**

**lowlaury: Hurray! Thanks for the info, LollyPop. Sweet dreams! :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I know what your thinking 'OMG, IT TOOK HER FOREVER TO UPDATE' I won't...defend myself, since I know I didn't update for a long frecking time. I have reasons, because I was busy and I tried to writeadd more things every day. I would have...updated early probably yesterday or the day before but I wanted to make it 4 pages long for my long absence and to ask for forgiveness :'( I love you guys, and yeah. THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME READING AND REVIEWING LOVE YOU GUYS!❤**

**PS: Ask me anything, and I do have a twist ahead since I feel like this story needs it. What is Beck keeping? You ask, well read the next chapter and find out :]I am proud that this is 4 pages long! xD I hope you like this chapter, I know it sucks. I tried to make it realistic, with the thought of what is 'real love' and what not. :\  
><strong>

**PPS: I know I might have one flamer, commenting on this story again but like I said in my previous stories! I would appericate it, if you actually showed yourself and talked to me face to face and actually gave me the right type of criticism and help me develop as a writer but then again, that;ll be asking too much since the only words you seem to know is 'suck'. Please appericate all the writers that put themselves out there, and think about it what have we done to you? That caused you to go all ape on us. So please reconsider and think who truly is the one that's in the wrong, cause certainty if you were the one in the right you wouldn't be spreading hate. Once again: SPREAD LOVE NOT HATE! :] **


	15. Don't ever doubt that

Beck POV:

The bell rang with a loud thud, my hair swishing itself to the right side as I reluctantly got up from my desk. I could've sworn I was awake, I frown slightly walking out the door with my backpack thudding itself against my hip. Walking out of the classroom gave me a sign of relief, it meant that I wasn't in trouble or in for another homework assignment it meant I was clear. I smiled a crook smile as I walked out of school only to hear Cat shriek and Jade running after her, they stop running when they pass by me. Odd. I smirk silently to find Cat shrieking once again as she hides behind my back.

"Jade is being a meanie!" Cat nearly shouts into my ear, sniffing silently as she peeks over my shoulders. Pushing me away gently as she finds Jade nowhere to be seen. She raises her eyebrows, but is quick to get pushed back forcefully against Jade swift noble 'ninja' move.

"I told you to tell the god damn boy you have no such thing as a thing for him!" Jade hisses under her breathe, rolling her eyes as she looks at me.

"I do have nothing for him, but how can I tell him that when it's his birthday!"

"I never meant it like that, Cat"

"Jade, honey." I say softly, walking towards her as I hesitantly wrap my arms around her seeing the way Jade tenses slightly. She raises her pierced eyebrows as she crosses both of her arms, sighing softly as she nods her head.

"Sorry, Cat-"

"See Jade you can do it - you apologized."

"You never made me finish" Jade snapped. "Yeah, I feel sorry for you Cat that your such a wimp"

"Jade!" I say, taking my away arm around her as I sigh softly. She grunts, rolling her eyes as she thrust her fist into the air. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I hear Cat whimper.

"What am I suppose to do?" Cat yells, her hand falling shortly onto her chest. Her signature move perhaps. Jade squints her eyes.

"Tell him straight out you don't want to go on a date with him"

"What if I want to?"

"You told me you didn't want to" Jade hisses, she glares at her. Jade eyes nearly bulge out, causing Cat to pout and look the other way.

"Jade, want some coffee?" I asked out of the blue, my hands shoved deep into my pockets as I smile crookedly at her. She smirks, her blue streaks falling over her shoulders causing me to get _those_ feelings.

"Two sugars?" She asked, her anger lowering down as she speaks. She closes her eyes.

"Of course."

"Where is it?"

"We could buy it?" I say awkwardly, she squints her eyes. Shaking her head side to side as she mutters something under her breathe.

"You don't know how to plan do you?" She hisses under her breathe before she continues "To be my boyfriend you need to know what I want and what I'm thinking - we clear?"

"And as your boyfriend, you don't tell me what to do" I stuck out my tongue, grabbing her hand as I entwine my fingers with hers. She tenses but nods her head for approval, pointing to the coffee station that's across from our school.

"That's where I buy my coffee, no offense to your friend -Andre - but his coffee is dull"

"Can't argue with that" I say under my breathe, biting my lower lips so hard I could've sworn it bled. Jade reaches over and wipes it away.

"Blood." Jade says thriftily, placing her finger onto her lips as she licks it. My eyes widen. "What?" She nearly hisses, glaring at me as she pulls me toward the coffee building leaving Cat confused and just plain dazed. After a few punches Jade gave me, saying to me she was 'bored' we finally arrived to the building. Pure walking, Jade insisted I became slimier. Aren't I already slim?

"Uhm, black coffee with two sugars." I say to the cashier, she nods her head as she pushes countless buttons before she hands me the receipt, which I then hand her the money. She smiles, as she turns away grabbing one black coffee with two sugars. Just like I ordered. Jade grabs it from her aggressively, walking out the place with a 'hmph' noise. I raise my eyebrows, running after her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"So nothing caused you to walk off the store?"

"Yes" She mumbles, sipping her drink as she takes a glimpse of me before she looks away again.

"You sure, nothing bothering you?"

"Why do you like me?" She asked out of the blue, her face turning slightly red as she pouts.

"The right question should be why not?" I snickered, leaning against the wall as I tilt my head to see the perfect angle of Jade. Her vunerable side.

"Don't sweet talk your way out of this" Jade nearly shouts, I pinch my bridge as I walk towards her before I finally place my arms where it should be placed. Around her waist.

"Hear that?"

"What?"

"My heart beats only for you"

"Too cheesy, Beck." She smirks, turning around as she plants a small kiss on my cheek. "But thank you, I needed that."

"Did I just hear Jade saying thank you?" I say mockingly, causing her to thump me in the head. I frown slightly. "Ow?"

"Don't speak of it." And just like that, she's her old self again. The hard headed Jade, I'm used to and yet, I can't help but feel more attracted to her.

"And if I do?"

"Your dead."

"No argument necessarily." I meekly say, kissing her cheek before a familiar voice says my name. I turn my head slowly, and so does Jade. Her pierced eyebrows raised as she looks up and down. Alexia was here. Her brunette hair nearly touching her butt, and her piercing green eyes peering into my brown ones.

"Beck, is that you?" Alexia nearly shouts, smiling widely as she takes a deep breathe and looks at me sternly. "Oh, who's this?" She asked, pointing to Jade.

"That's uhm - that's my -" I stammered, getting interrupted with the voice of_ her_.

"I'm his girlfriend, who are you?" Jade rolls her eyes, smirking ever so slightly as she takes another look at her.

"I'm Alexia. Alexia Lynne."

"I don't care about your name, I want to know what you mean to my boyfriend."

"Jade, this is Alexia. She was my ex girlfriend before, she moved school but suddenly she's here again..." My voice trailing off as I look the other way, gulping slowly as I can feel the intense burn of Jade glare.

"There's not much to see about her." Jade chuckles evilly, her hair falling once again over her shoulders.

"How about we go to my house? You know for - "

"Oh right, your place. Where we have privacy, where no one can see us" Jade says rather too loudly, her voice seething with anger and jealously. I close my eyes for a moment, as I push her towards the South side where the school was located.

"Well, have a good time." Alexia says, smiling as she waves her hands at us. Hearing what Jade has said. Showing no intention she was hurt or upset. She was always so strong. I sigh softly, as we walk countless of steps. Away from Alexia view, before I try to entwine my fingers with Jade but ended up getting slapped in the face. Did she just slapped me?

"Can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk Beck. I'm tired of this routine. I'm tired of everything. Cancel the tutoring plans, I have something else to do"

"Doesn't it ever occur to you Jade, that I may have a past I can't change but that doesn't mean I'll forget you. You mean everything to me. Yes, me and Alexia kissed before and no, I don't want her. I want you." I tried to explain, causing Jade to turn around and look me. Her eyes never once leaving my desperate brown ones. She crosses her arms, laughing softly as she blinks a couple of time.

"I don't need to hear this. I'm going home."

"What sort of transportation exactly?'

"Walk. I'm capable of walking Beck, that's why I have two legs for." Jade annoyingly says, turning away causing her hair to swish in the air all in sync. I walk after her.

"I love you." I say, just in time when she's in my reach. Grabbing her hands as I peer into her eyes. "Don't ever doubt that." And just like that, her lips are against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses me to you) <strong>

**BrittineRoxX: Thank you, it means a lot to hear that. **

**New-Classic22: I love you too! How are you? I missed you, sorry I haven't been on twitter for a long time. Reality sucks the life out of you ;P**

**GrandeGilliesFa: Ha, Beck does have a secret...but you'll learn about that oh- so- soon. ;P I love you, chicka! How are you? :D I missed you so much. YOU ROCK MY WORLD. No kidding.**

**LilyJessMalfoy: Hehehe. You always make me laugh with your weirdness. I love Draco too :D He's actually is my favorite character along Hermione.**

**TheGracie: Ha! It's fine, and it's fine you haven't submitted a character yet. It's all gee. I love you.**

**Tootsie: Aw, thanks for that sweet smoking tip! If you haven't noticed...I did changed it. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Ugh. School is sucking the life out of me not to mention I'm running for president for Student Council. The pressure is on! Hahaha, I have tracks SO that means one hour is taking away out of my life causing me to not write that much anymore. BOO right? I know this chapter is sorta fillerish(?) but not quite since you see something going on right? Jade wildness is still there...Beck always supportive still there and then there's Alexia. I based her character off of someone i know so yeah xD I HOPE THIS DIDN'T SUCK AS MUCH. Anyways, thank you for everyone of you guys who have read my stories. Make me feel so happy. :'( I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR STICKING THROUGH MY STORIES EVEN IF THEY SUCK! \m**


	16. Lies

'Saturday night' Beck thought repeatedly in his mind as he threw his basketball on the ceiling. The calender in his room, nearly popping out to remind him. Two days after the incident Beck had with Jade. No phone calls returned from Jade, no communication whatsoever. Beck furrowed his eyebrows close together as he thought of anything he could say that would make Jade that pissed she wouldn't talk to him. Him declaring his love for her wouldn't be a problem? Right? Right. He sighed under his breath as he gripped the basketball tightly, rolling over his side as he finally manages to let go of the basketball and let it fall on the ground with a loud _thud_. Beck wasn't use to being the chaser in the relationship, heck he wasn't even use to dating a girl that high maintenance. He was use to girls that were sweet, affectionate and shy. Not the other way around. Just the sound of her name, gives him a visual image and outlook of his current girlfriend (who by the way isn't answering his calls and texts). Her silky hair, falling in endless loops of curls that has multiple color of streaks (he secretly likes the vibrate colors she has on her). The way her lips purses in her signature smirk or snicker. Her words tumbling out of her mouth in a straightforward way as she grips on her coffee and smiles slightly at him. And her voice! Her voice is like angels singing, the way it seems so smooth and just right whether she sings or talks.

Just like that, the remembrance of her makes Beck want to get up from his room and drive to her house but he knows better. Who is he to lecture her about not answering his texts or calls? They only been dating for a week. Seven days. So how come those seven days seem like seven years? He sighs in frustration as he runs his dark chocolate hand into his unruly hair. In fact, she doesn't even know why he agreed to be her teacher in the first place. This part nearly breaks his heart, his hands entwine as one and is pulled over his neck. His two knees between his head as he curses mentally in his head a dozen times. And that's when his phone rings. His eyes widen as he springs forward, his hand desperately finding his phone on the disorganized desk as his eyes lands on his screen. Jade. His heart skips a beat for a second as he fumbles it open, his hands now sweaty as he imagines her on the other line. He breathes in and out slowly, as he clutches the phone tightly.

"Hey," Her voice. He recognizes it, and just like that he smiles.

"Jade." He whispers onto the phone, the way her name slips out of his mouth in a perfect motion. The way it fits so right on his lips. "What made you finally decide to call back?"

"I was at a family trip to Disneyland." She mutters, she tucks her hair behind her ear as she waits for his response. Her tongue clicking on the edge of her teeth. "I mean, we stayed there right after I came back from hanging out with you. It seems like my little brother finally got what he wanted. Plus I couldn't bring my phone or laptop. Father and mother's orders."

"That's nice to know you're hanging out with your family" Beck beams, he stares out the window as he closes his eyes. Relief and happiness over - flooding his system. 'So she wasn't mad at him', he decided with enough evidence to back up his thoughts.

"That's nice to know?" She repeats, raising her eyebrows as she rewinds his last words a few more times. "What's nice to know is knowing my boyfriend has already missed me." She smirking, he can feel it.

"What do you mean?" He says obliviously, hoping his words seemed true. It doesn't because once he slips those four words, she's already interrupted him with evidence.

"Oh you know, you calling me about ten times, the twenty text message you left me when I came back. The usual normal act of a lover missing his signifcant other."

"I was just worried." Beck protested, sighing softly.

"What are you my father? Anyways, don't worry about me." She pauses, looking up at her ceiling as she thinks of a possible excuse she could utter. "I'm a big girl. I can handle anything, I got my beautiful scissors I can throw at someone if they were to think of a dirty thought about me."

"Scissors?" He laughs, a laugh that makes Jade proud that she could bring that out of him.

"Yeah, scissors. The second thing I love."

"And the first?"

"Coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Are you going to repeat every word I say and end it with a question mark?" Jade scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly as she presses her cellphone closer to her ear. She purses her lips into a genuine smile as she tilts her head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. We could go anywhere you want." Beck informs her, the corner of his lips forming into a lopsided smile.

"Sure. Meet me at the park near my house. We could go to the theaters and watch this show I've been craving to see." She says, her voice dripping with eager and a slight drop of happiness all in one.

"Okay, I'll meet you till then." Beck mumbled, gulping slowly as he hung up.

Looking around his room in a hurried daze, Beck walks towards his closet. His eyes scanning his clothes frantically as he wonders which one Jade would like best. As he does so, his hands themselves pushes the hanger to one side after another. Until finally, he decides to wear a plaid black and white shirt which would be also worn with his ripped white jeans. He smiled at himself as he looked at himself on the mirror. He was presentable, his hair was combed but still had that messy vibe going on. His clothes were the same as usual but was out of the 'darkened' clothing he was used to. He looked fine. Just when he was about to grab his black combat boots, a text appears on his phone. His eyes narrow slightly as he hesitantly grabs it, his face drops immediately when he sees it's Robbie.

_Dude, Come over. Andre and I got some pretty wicked stuff. You'll like. :D_

Beck replies quickly as possible. Typing out the following:

_Can't. Meeting Jade... _

In a minute or so, Andre's name appears on the screen of Beck's phone.

_What's this about Robbie babbling on about you and Jade dating? I mean you're dating Jade? Jade as in Jade West? I'm getting wonky now. I didn't think you'll actually date her. _

Beck presses his phone below his chin as he thinks of a way to respond back to Andre's question. He hasn't told Andre yet, heck the man would be mad at him since Robbie knew way before him. Beck would've told Andre if he had the time, it's just he just didn't have the time. His mind was all about Jade and of course the bet. He dismisses all his thoughts in his head as he glowers at the screen, his fingers pressing the buttons reluctantly.

_Yes, I'm dating Jade. It just happened. She just happened. Don't get mad alright? We've only been dating for a week...Robbie figured it out since he sat with us. So, don't misunderstand. We'll talk soon. _

Just when Beck finally presses the button 'send', he's already setting both of his feet onto his combat boots. Getting up from his bed, he quickly places his phone onto his back pocket. Walking downstairs with soft footsteps, he's able to be unseen by his parents (who are by the way reading a book in the living room). He smiles despite himself as he calls out 'I'm going'. Leaving the house in an instance as he gets into his car.

* * *

><p>Jade doesn't sneer or glare at her boyfriend when she sees him walk towards her with a languid smile. She just watches as he awkwardly rubs his neck with his right hand. He's embarrassed from arriving late, she predicts. Though that doesn't stop him from sitting beside her, their bodies huddled close together as if they were one. She loves this part of him the most, the part where he loses all his confidence just because of <em>her<em>.

"You're late." She declares, frowning slightly as she clutches her coffee in her pale palms. She looks at him up and down and takes in his black and white plaid shirt and ripped jeans. It suits him. Beck shrugs his shoulders. He opens his mouth to say something but is quick to close it once again.

"I, err, I got a text from Andre and Robbie that kind of stopped me from getting here." He finally says, his lips parted in the middle as he lets out a sigh. His words muffled together as if they were one. Jade eyebrows are knitted close together as she makes out his words.

"Wait, I thought Andre knew?" She blinked a few times before sipping her coffee. Beck shakes his head.

"No, I assumed he would know. I mean - I'm dating the 'it' girl aren't I?" He snickers, having a coy grin on his face as he holds one of her hand.

She's taken aback for a few mere seconds before she pulls away and tosses one of her soft curls away. "It doesn't matter, right? He'll come around and if he doesn't. He's not a real friend."

Beck shrugs, shaking his head as he takes a deep breath. "Andre. He's a good guy, he'll come around. I'm sure of it." He smiles genuinely before he takes Jade's coffee away from her grasp and sets it beside him. Taking in her beautiful features before he presses both of his palms on both sides of her face, she narrows her eyes suspiciously but doesn't stop him when his face is so close to hers. Their noses practically touching as he slowly but gently kisses her. He opens his mouth slightly just so her tongue can battle with one another. Stopping short, when Beck pulls away. His breathing uneven as he lets out a nervous smile. Jade grins, pushing him slightly as she stands up. Once she does so, Beck finally takes in her clothing. Her black acid wash denim jeans flowing perfectly against her satin black fringe tank top. He slowly averts his gaze as he grabs the coffee he left beside him to hand it back to her.

"You're getting better." She admits, grinning slightly as she stares deep into his dark chocolate brown eyes. He laughs, pulling himself off the bench as he places his arm around her shoulders.

"Getting better at what?" He cooed into her ear, as her scent envelops into him. A scent that only can be passed out as strawberry mixed with a hint of vanilla. A scent that only belongs to her.

"Getting better at kissing."

"I was a awful kisser?"

"Not awful, just not great."

"I'm offended." Beck says, his voice seething with sadness and torment in an attempt to deceive her. Though, she's quick to see his acting ways as she sips her coffee once again. Shrugging her shoulders as she rolls her eyes.

"I'm just being honest, Beck." She smirks, pulling him in another quick peck on the lips before looking around the place. "Where's your car?"

"My car?" Beck asked, his eyes widening as he tries to remember where he parked it.

"Yeah, your car." She says between gritted teeth as she raises her eyebrows directly at him. He pulls his hand away from her shoulders as he digs deep into his plaid pants pockets. Finally pulling his hand up and away from his pockets, he presses the button to hear his car beep. He sighs in relief as he strolls towards it, Jade footsteps following behind him. After a few moments, they are finally in front of the car. As Beck opens the passenger door, he blinks a few times before he finally snaps out of his thoughts and sits himself onto the driver seat.

* * *

><p>After a half of an hour, they finally arrive in the theaters. Their outfit seemed to match the setting. Jade grinned evilly as she took in the dark place. She crosses her arms, as she breathes in the scent. It's been awhile since she hung out in the theater with a guy. Heck it's been almost forever. The last time she's been with a guy in the theater was with her blind date. The one whom her mother set her up with. It was horrible. A tragedy. Ending with Jade dropping a cup of hot caffeinated soda onto the boy's head. Jade averts her gaze away from the different sorts of signs to stare at her boyfriend. Who was now walking towards the food court and ordering two large cup of popcorn and soda (they don't sell coffee, much to Jade's disappointment). Before she knows it, he's back. A huge silly lopsided grin on his face as he kisses Jade's cheek. Her pink voluminous lips setting into a wide smile. Beck's stops breathing at that moment when she does that.<p>

"Let's go?" She finally asked, grabbing her share of the popcorn and soda as they both headed to the room that they were suppose to. Though, Beck is quick to stop midway when he sees them. Robbie and Andre.

"Isn't that your friends?" He hears Jade say, her eyebrows rising in sync as she nudges her boyfriend. Who nods his head despite not listening. Why are they hear? He asked himself as he sighs. Andre and Robbie looking up from their iPear's as they continue to laugh. And in that mere second, they stare at each other. Andre gulping hard as he watches his best friend dating her for the wrong reasons. He needs to stop this so she doesn't end up getting hurt. He walks up with hesitation towards Beck, pausing before finally opening his mouth.

"Does she know?" Andre mumbles, his eyes is staring down at the floor when he says this. Robbie raises his glasses closer to his eyes.

"What do I know?" She replies, her voice slightly shaking as she glares at Andre and back at Beck.

"Nothing." Beck finally manages to stutter out. He can't believe that his friend would do this to him. Why is he doing this? He repeatedly asked in his head as he stares at Jade who purses her lips closely together.

"Beck." She shouts, her patience running thin as she feels the air turning musky. If it weren't for the popcorn and the soda she was holding, she would be literally strangling her boyfriend and demand what he hasn't been telling her. Though, she can't. She couldn't.

"It's nothing." He repeats, his voice no longer shaking but is now confident and loud. "Right, Andre?"

"Beck - " Andre says, his hands reaching out for his best friend but knowing what he's not telling her was wrong. Heck, everything was wrong at this second.

"Andre was just wondering if you knew that he knew about our relationship." Beck says to Jade, sweat dripping down his face in small tiny beads of liquid. He's lying. He gulps slowly and softly so she doesn't see any signs of hesitation from him. He detaches his eyes away from Andre to see her staring at him. Looking for any sign of him lying but finding none, hoping that was the truth. She nods her head and motions him to go into the room where they were assigned to go to. Beck escorts her with a slight smile. Leaving Andre and Robbie to stare in utter shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Responses from me to you: <strong>

**alwaysthinking101: Yesh, I agree with you but then again... you can't control jealously. Hahaha. ^_^ **

**SQTgirl: Awh that's sweet to know. :3 And thank you! :D **

**GrandeGilliesFan: Buwah, your reviews always make my day much better than it already is. You're amazing and one of the most amazing people I've ever come to known here. I LOVE YOU. :D **

**ashyboo02: Thank you. New-Classic22 is amazing (one of my closest pals here) :) I'm happy you enjoyed reading my fic. I hope you have a great day!**

**LizGilliesFanForever: You're so sweet. Thank you, thank you, thank you. :) Have a great day alright? Muwah.**

**Jessi Tommo: Guh-reat news. I hope you haven't forgotten me, buddy. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**How are ya'll doing? I hope you enjoy this loooooooooooong chapter I've made. It took me about 1-2 days to finish this chapter but I did it and I hope you guys enjoy this. I've finally gotten into the writing spirit. ;) Tell me what's going on in your life and if there's anything I need to work on! ^_^ I love you guys so much, and I can't be more than glad to know that my readers are very supportive on every fic I've ever written. Tell me your guys predictions on the upcoming chapters and the episode where Beck and Jade will go back together. ^_^ YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, DON'T CHANGE FOR ANYONE. :3 **


End file.
